Containment
by danegerton
Summary: Cuando un letal virus desconocido aparece en Atlanta, un proceso de cuarentena es implementado, dejando a aquellos dentro luchando por su vida mientras expertos buscan una cura. ¿Podrá Sakura salvarlos a todos? Basado (un poco) en la serie de CW "Containment". SasuSaku, NaruHina ect.
1. Chapter 1

Es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo un fanfic, así que no sean muy duros ;-;

Personajes pertenecientes a -lord del relleno- Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Los gritos de los niños estaban empeorando el dolor de cabeza de la pelirosada. Ésta mentalmente maldijo la hora en la que aceptó ser parte de esto. Bajó del bus escolar, que se detuvo al frente del hospital general de Atlanta, junto con sus dos mejores amigas Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga. Luego de bajarse ellas, la siguieron quince niños de aproximadamente nueve y diez años de edad.

-No puedo creer que no te gustará la película de ayer cerda.- dice Sakura tocando dramáticamente su pecho con una mano mientras con la otra se limpia una lágrima falsa.- Estoy seriamente pensando en reconsiderar nuestra amistad.

-No seas dramática frentona. No era mi tipo de película.-Ino rueda los ojos entrando al hospital mientras Hinata las mira divertida y los niños sueltan pequeñas risitas y la siguen.

-Okay niños, recuerden que vinimos a hacer felices a los enfermos. No se desordenen y no griten mucho.-les dijo Hinata mientras le revolvía el cabello a uno de sus estudiantes favoritos.- Va para ti Konohamaru.-el niño rió y todos los niños caminaron suigiendo a su maestra.

Mientras iban caminando se pudo escuchar un mensaje en el altavoz diciendo _"Doctora Haruno, es necesitada en la planta baja"_.

-Parece que te necesitan frentona.- Sakura frunció el ceño y se despidió de sus amigas para dirigirse a donde la necesitaban.

Llego a la plata baja, extrañada ya que en este solo se encontraban los cuartos de cuarentena; camino todo el pasillo hasta que vio la espalda de su colega y amigo Sai.

-Sai, ¿que esta pasando?-pregunta preocupada al ver la cara de terror de su amigo y mira hacia al frente con horror a Takuya, una de las enfermeras del hospital, llorando sangre.

Sasuke abrió los ojos asustado encontrandose con grandes ojos azules que estaban a pocos centímetros de su cara, tomo aire y gritó.

-¡Usuratonkashi!- alzó su puño derecho al aire y con fuerza golpeo la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

-¡Teme, Dattebayo! - lloriquea Naruto sobandose la cabeza mientras Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí Dobe? Me estoy arrepintiendo de darte una llave. -dice mientras se levanta y camina a la cocina con el rubio caminando detras de el insultandolo en susurros. Necesitaba tomar algo de café o mataría a ese idiota. Todos los días se preguntaba como demonios era su mejor amigo.

-Temeee, eres un agresivo.-mira mal al pelinegro y le saca la lengua.- Estoy aquí porque Kakashi nos mando a llamar, diciendo que era urgente que fueramos a la estación con todo el escuadrón.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras se servía café y tomaba un trago. Nunca habían llamado a todo el escuadron al tiempo, algo iba mal.

-Me iré a bañar Dobe.- tomo otro trago más largo y camino de regreso a su dormitorio.-¡No toques, ni te comas nada!

-Maldito Teme, aguafiesta, mal amigo.- quejandose cierra la puerta del refrigerador.

Cuarenta minutos después estaban parados todo el escuadron mirando fijamente como su sargento Kakashi Hatake caminaba de un lado al otro.

Este escuadron se dividía en dos, escuadron uno encargado de el control del público y escuadron dos encargado de controlar el peligro. El grupo de Sasuke era el escuadron dos donde el era el capitán. Estaba conformado por Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara No Sabaku y Kiba Inuzuka, mientras el otro grupo estaba formando por Shikamaru Nara su capitán, Neji Hyuga, Chouji Akimishi y Rock Lee.

-Chicos, les quiero presentar a alguien. - hablo Kakashi con una mirada preocupada en el rosto, acercandose con una mujer alta de cabello negro, transmitía un poco de miedo.- Ella es Anko Mitarashi. Fue enviada por el presidente para ayudarnos.

-No se ofenda, pero ¿ayudarnos con que? -Shikamaru hablo por primera vez desde que llegaron.

-No me ofendo, es totalmente comprensible. - la mujer les hizo una seña para que la siguieran y entró a la sala de juntas de la estación.- Hace unas dos horas, el CDC puso una alerta naranja por un virus desconocido.  
Kakashi les entregó unas carpetas a cada uno donde decía todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Ese es Kabuto Yakushi. Creemos que es el paciente zero. - señalando a la foto del hombre en la pantalla del videobim que había encendido, dio un clic y apareció otra foto, tomada de una camara de seguridad.- Se registró hace veintisiete horas en el hospital general de Atlanta, y fue sacado del hospital sin permiso, por su primo.

-¿Cuantos infectados hay hasta ahora?- preguntó Neji, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso.

-Ya vamos a averiguarlo.

En la pantalla aparecen dos personas. Una de estas es conocida por todos los presentes.

-Sakura-chan- exclamó Naruto al ver a su mejor amiga en la pantalla.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas haciendo que todos miraran hacia esta. Sasuke suspiró, era un equipo especializado del CDC. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Su hermano hacia parte de el.

-Lamento llegar tarde.-Itachi soltó una sonrisa y se sentó junto con todo su equipo en las sillas restantes.

- **Ya que están todos, empecemos.** \- habló la pelirosa haciendo que el corazón de Sasuke latiera un poco más rápido. La última vez que la vio fue hace cinco años y ahora la volvía ver en las peores circunstancias y no podía creer lo hermosa que estaba.- **Estamos totalmente seguros que Kabuto es el paciente zero. Llegó con sintomas parecidos a un resfriado común pero se fue empeorando a medida que pasaban las horas.**

-¿Es letal?- preguntó Itachi mirando fijamente a la pelirosa en la pantalla, la conocía de algún lado.

- **Lo es.-** el hombre sentado a un lado de la pelirosa hablo y se escucharon susurros después de aquello. Esto era malo.- **Hemos tenido dos infectados fallecidos que tuvieron contacto con el paciente zero, Takuya Kurama y su esposo Kinjo Kurama. Takuya era la enfermera que atendió al paciente zero. Con lo que ella nos dijo pudimos aprender que el virus no se esparce por el aire, si no por los fluidos.**

- **El virus tiene un tiempo incubación de veinte horas aproximadamente**.- habló Sakura dejando que su voz sonará preocupada.- **Necesitamos recuperar al paciente zero y todos lo que tuvieron contacto con el o esto será peor de lo que es.**

-Esa es la razón por la que todos están aquí. Escuadro trabajarán con el equipo de CDC para llevar a Kabuto y a todos los que tuvieron contacto con el al hospital. Esta es la dirección donde creemos que pueda estar.

Todos asintieron y se levantan hablando entre ellos, salen de la sala dejando a Kakashi y Anko con Sakura y Sai para irse a preparar. Naruto agarra su teléfono y sin poder evitarlo llama a su mejor amiga.

-Sakura-chan- dice Naruto lo suficientemente alto para que Sasuke que caminaba un poco más adelante lo escuchará y se acercará a el. El rubio agarro a el pelinegro del brazo y lo llevo lo más lejos de la gente para poner la llamada en alta voz.-¿Estas bien?

- **Naruto**.-la voz de Sakura sonaba preocupada.- **No te preocupes por mi, yo estoy bien. Cuídate, por favor. Utiliza guantes y esos cascos que tienen unas cosas transparentes que les protegen la cara.** -Naruto ríe a pesar de la tensión- **No te rías de mí. No se como se llama.** \- los dos sabían que estaba haciendo un puchero. Kakashi salió de la sala y los miró diciéndoles que se fueran a preparar.

-Sakura-chan ya nos tenemos que ir.

- **Cuídate Naruto, por favor**.- su voz suena asustada para luego continuar.- **Tu también Sasuke.** \- El pelinegro se sorprendió de escuchar su nombre y luego sonrió de medio lado con un poco de ternura que jamás aceptaría que tenía.

\- Lo haré. -dice con voz segura.- Tu también cuidate.

- **Lo haré.** \- Sasuke podía escuchar su sonrisa y solo pensó, manteniendo su sonrisa, que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

-Lamento interrumpir su momento de amor, tortolos pero nos tenemos que ir- dijo Naruto burlandose y se pudo escuchar a Sakura exclamar: **"¡Naruto!".** \- Adiós Sakura-chan.-colgó la llamada antes de que Sakura pudiera decir nada que probablemente hubiera sido un insulto y comenzo a caminar hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Teme!¿Otra vez?-lloriqueo el rubio sobandose el mismo lugar en el que el pelinegro lo había golpeado antes.

-Te lo mereces por Dobe.- murmura el pelinegro alejandose de el.

Naruto solo podía pensar en que tal vez, esta vez sus mejores amigos puede que tengan una oportunidad de estar juntos, pero primero deberían parar apocalipsis que se les venía.

-¡Teme! ¿ que tal que esto sea como Resident Evil?- corrió alcanzando a Sasuke y éste solo murmuró:"Dobe", mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

Diganme si les gusto para ver si continuo ;-; Gracias por leer 3


	2. Chapter 2

Creo que les gusto así que aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste y agradezco a Abby Jackson Chase y a Taiga01 por comentar.

Basado (un poco) en la serie de CW "Containment".

Personajes pertenecientes a -lord del relleno- Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo dos.**

Sakura colocó su mano derecha en su pecho para intentar calmar su corazón y apretó con su mano izquierda el teléfono. Después de todos estos años, Sasuke la seguía afectandola como cuando tenía dieciocho. Tenía que parar, un virus letal estaba amenazando la vida como la conociamos y ella estaba pensando en Sasuke. Dejó el teléfono en la mesa y paso una mano por su cabello.

-Sakura.- escucha la voz de Sai desde la puerta de su oficina, se escuchaba preocupado y asustado.-¿que vamos a hacer?

-Lo único que podemos hacer para mantener a todos a salvo.- Sakura caminó hasta Sai y colocó una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo.- Hable con tía Tsunade y estuvo de acuerdo con cerrar el hospital. Así que eso haremos, nadie entra y nadie sale.

-Entendido.- Sai suspiró colocando su mano encima de la de Sakura y la apretó levemente. A veces le sorprendía lo fuerte que era Sakura en momentos de presión.

\- También necesitamos que todos en el hospital mantengan la distancia entre ellos de mínimo cinco centimetros y usen guantes y tapabocas... maldición.- maldijo por lo bajo acordandose de Hinata e Ino.- Necesito que me hagas un favor Sai.

-Dime en que puedo ayudar.

-Ve con Hinata e Ino y explícales la situación. No dejes que se vayan, no pueden hacerlo.- suspiró y se paso la mano por la cara.

-Todo saldrá bien feita.- Sai soltó su mano y le dio un beso en la frente. Sakura sonrió levemente al escuchar su "tierno" apodo y al sentir los labios de Sai en su frente.- Yo las cuidaré, como macho alfa que soy.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver a su amigo alejandose. Había sido afortunada de encontrarlo. La pelirosa esperaba que encontrarán a todas las personas que tuvieron contacto con Kabuto porque sabía que si algo salía mal, el CDC usaría el plan containment y eso no sería bueno. Preocupada amarró su cabello en una cola, y se dispuso a ir a la morgue. Tenía autopsias que hacer.

Sasuke miró al gran televisor de la estación rodeado de -aproximadamente- cincuenta personas, sintiendose algo asustado por lo que estaba pasando.

- _El hospital general de Atlanta ha sido puesto en cuarentena por el CDC y su propia administración. La directora del CDC, Tsunade Senju no dio muchos comentarios al respecto a excepción de que es un virus desconocido y que el CDC está haciendo lo posible, con la colaboración de la directora del hospital general y famosa virologa Sakura Haruno, para mantener a todos a salvo.-_ habló el presentador de noticias, Zabuza Momochi con su monótona y fría voz que ponía nerviosos a todos.- _Se recomienda utilizar tapabocas y mantenerse distanciados de las personas a su alrededor._

-Ya escucharon todos. Necesitamos encontrar a Kabuto y a todos los que tuvieron contacto con él.- habló Kakashi sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.- Escuadrón uno.- miró a Shikamaru fijamente.- serán los encargados de calmar a la multitud. Tras el cierre del hospital, hay muchas personas intentando buscar respuesta afuera de la estación. Sean pacientes y respondan sus preguntas sin dar muchos detalles. -Todos en el escuadrón uno asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida de la estación.- Escuadrón dos, ustedes se encargaran de la búsqueda y recuperación de Kabuto y de llevar a todos los que tuvieron contacto con él. Ahí los estarán esperando Sakura y Sai, junto con el escuadrón del CDC.- Todos los presentes asintieron y empezaron a recolectar lo que necesitaban. Sasuke no podía creer que se iba a enfrentar a alguien contagiado con un virus mortal pero estaba más nervioso por ver a Sakura de nuevo. Esa molestia ya le estaba causando problemas.

-Hermanito.- escucho la voz de su hermano y se volteó para quedar frente a frente con el.- Cuídate.- dice suavemente tocando la frente de Sasuke con dos dedos como lo hacía cuando eran niños.- No quiero tener un zombie en la familia.

-¡Teme apurate, hay un apocalipsis zombie que detener!- gritó Naruto moviendo sus brazos como una gallina para que Sasuke lo viera.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y bufo. Su mejor amigo y su hermano eran un par de idiotas, ¿cómo los soportaba?. Se dirigió a la puerta donde su escuadrón lo esperaba y juntos salieron, esto iba a ser peligroso así que tenían que tener cuidado. El pelinegro miró a su alrededor y escuchó a lo lejos como Rock Lee le decía a una mujer que tenía que mejor el espíritu de la juventud y que el estrés solo lo deterioraba. En ese momento, Sasuke se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de idiotas.

Kabuto caminó lentamente y con dificultad al baño. Estaba sorprendido de que se pudiera levantar de la cama y caminar, pero su sorpresa se desvaneció en el momento en el que las náuseas hicieron presencia.

Cayó de rodillas al frente del inodoro y vómito. Estaba muriendo, él lo sabía. Todo su cuerpo dolía, sus huesos se sentían líquidos como si no estuvieran ahí, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que sus organos empezarán a fallar. Se dio cuenta que no era capaz de levantarse y solo pudo apoyar su frente en el retrete con la esperanza de que solo fuera un sueño.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado pero cuando abrió los ojos estaba en su cama, no tenía fuerzas para mirar a los lados pero podía escuchar a su madre rezando. Si solo ella supiera que rezar no haría nada, él iba a morir no importaba a que Dios le rezaba. Lo que Kabuto se preguntaba era: ¿Por qué él?

Hinata estaba un poco preocupada. Habían pasado tres horas desde la última vez que ella e Ino habían visto a Sakura. Ino le entregó un vaso lleno de café y se sentó a su lado mirando a los niñod que jugaban frente a ellas.

-Ella está bien, Hinata. Las malas noticias son las primeras en aparecer.- dijo Ino para después tomar un trago largo de café. Hinata, aún preocupado miro su teléfono y con sorpresa vio que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de su primo Neji. La ojiplata casi deja caer el teléfono cuando esté sonó de nuevo.

-¿Hola?- contestó algo temblorosa, por alguna razón se sentía asustada.

- **¡Hinata!-** al otro lado de la línea se podía escuchar la voz de Naruto, su novio.- **¿Estás bien? ¿Donde estás?**

-¿Naruto? Si, estoy bien y estoy en el hospital de Sakura.- Hinata escuchó varias maldiciones y un gritó proveniente de su novio: "¡Teme! ¡Deja de golpearme en el mismo lugar!" Y de luego la llamada se cortó. Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risita negando divertida que se desvaneció cuando vio a Sai acercarse a ellas con unas cajas y una cara preocupada.

-Menos mal que las encuentro, las he estado buscando por todo el hospital.- dice Sai dejando las cajas en la mesa e intentado coger aire después de haber corrido por todo el hospital.- Deben ponerse estos guantes y tapabocas, y matener la distancia con todas las personas a su alrededor. El hospital esta en cuarentena.- Sai al ver la cara de las dos mujeres frente a él, se dio cuenta que tal vez debería haberlo dicho mejor.- Se los explicaré después pero necesito que me sigan, para poder llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron rápidamente y Hinata le hizo una seña a los niños para que estos la siguieran. Vio como Sai hablaba con Ino y por la cara de su amiga rubia lo que estaba pasando era grave. Ella se preguntaba: ¿Donde está Sakura?

Después de haberse puesto el uniforme necesario para realizar autopsia, lavó sus manos, las secó, se amarró el cabello y se colocó un gorro quirúrgico, metió sus manos en unos guantes y se colocó un tapabocas. Agarró un protector transparente para su cara (EPI), tomó una grabadora y comenzó a grabar lo que veía; estatura, peso, edad, nombre, causa de muerte, pequeñas laceraciones, lunares, cicatrices, ect.

Luego de esto, agarro cada uno de sus dedos y tomó sus huellas ubicandolas en un papel. Tenía que resgistrar todo así que agarró una cámara y empezó a tomar fotos del cadáver frente a ella. Agarró una jeringa y tomó una muestra de sangre que colocó con sumó cuidado en la mesa.

Luego se dispuso a abrir el cadáver del hombre que tenía frente a ella.

Tomó un bisturí y realizó una herida en forma de Y que empezaba en el pecho del hombre y terminaba en su ombligo. Corto piel, carne y grasa hasta llegar a dentro de su cuerpo.

Tomó el costótomo y prosiguió a cortar los cartilagos costales, cortó las costillas con cuidado de no perforar ningún órgano y las saca para mejor visualización. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no había organos, solo el corazón y el resto se había vuelto sangre

Se dispuso a sacar el corazón con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sostenía el bisturí; su mano izquierda solo rozó el mismo, soltó un pequeño grito cuando esté explotó. Dejando todo el plástico que cubría su cara lleno de sangre. Esto era mucho peor de lo que imaginó.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por comentar a Abbie, a Taiga y a Andy *-*. También gracias a los que leen, y a los que dieron follow y favorito, los llevaré en el heart por siempre xd.

Sin más, aquí esta el capítulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

El escuadrón de Sasuke junto a un encargado del CDC habían llegado a la dirección que les había dado Kakashi, y encontraron una pequeña casa algo vieja y con rejas dañadas. Gaara tocó la puerta de la pequeña casa y esperaron, un tanto nerviosos, hasta que una señora de aproximadamente cincuenta años les abrió la puerta.

-¿Si?- la mujer habló algo nerviosa después de ver a cuatro policías, vestidos con chalecos antibalas tocando la puerta de su casa.

-Buenas, ¿se encuentra el señor…Kabuto Yakushi?- dijo Kiba sonando amable pero haciendo una pausa para recordar el nombre del hombre.- Es importante que lo encontremos.

Sasuke estaba mirando detenidamente a la mujer desde que llegaron y había notado las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos, sus temblores, lo difícil que era pasar saliva. Entre cerro los ojos mirando a Naruto que se encontraba a su lado, bajando el protector a su cara. Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que esto significaba y tocó el brazo de Gaara y bajo el suyo. Gaara al ver esto hizo lo mismo con el mayor disimulo del mundo para no poner más nerviosa a la mujer, el pelirrojo tomó un paso hacia delante de Kiba y miró a la señora penetrantemente.

-Él…él no se encuentra en el momento.- Intentó cerrar la puerta pero el pie de Gaara se lo impidió.

-Por favor, no queremos utilizar la fuerza.- habló Gaara fríamente pero amable al tiempo.- Solo queremos entrar y revisar para estar seguros.

La mujer, viendo que no tenía otra opción los dejó entrar. El grupo entró a la pequeña casa, mirando detalladamente a su alrededor. La mirada de Kiba se detuvo en el comedor, donde un adolescente, un hombre y una mujer que estaban comiendo, se detuvieron para mirarlos asustados.

-Kiba, quédate afuera vigilando. –habló Sasuke con un tono autoritario y Kiba solo asintió mientras salía por la puerta principal.

-No dejaré que se lo lleven. Él no hizo nada malo.- el hombre se cruzó de brazos y miro con reproche a la mujer que les abrió la puerta. No podía creer que los hubiera dejado entrar. De pronto se escuchó unos pasos apresurados y una figura que corría hacia la puerta. Naruto reaccionó primero y corrió tras él y vio como Kiba se colocaba en el camino del hombre peligris.

-Kiba ¡Baja el protector!- Sasuke gritó y Kiba obedeció. El hombre estornudo fuertemente y manchó todo el protector de Kiba con fluidos y sangre. El resto de los hombres presentes agarraron a Kabuto mientras Sasuke ayudaba a Kiba, quien estaba temblando, a levantarse.- Necesitamos que el señor Yakushi, usted y todos lo que tuvieron contacto con él, se vayan con nosotros. No tienen ninguna opción a menos que quieran ser arrestados.

Sasuke vio como todos los presentes se dieron cuenta que no había opción, recogieron lo esencial y Gaara los dirigió a la camioneta, montándolos en orden. Kiba se sacó el protector lo más rápido que pudo y miro a Sasuke asustado.

-¿Voy a morir? –preguntó, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblado con solo pensarlo. No quería morir, quería hacer muchas cosas antes, estas cosas incluían viajar y tener sexo en lugares impredecibles.

-No. No vas a morir.- Sasuke tocó su hombre para intentar calmarlo y lo jaló un poco para que empezará a caminar.- No vas a morir, ninguna gota de sangre cayó en tu piel. Estarás bien.

Sasuke se montó en la parte de delante de la camioneta y miró por el retrovisor a Kiba. El estaría bien, o al menos eso es lo que quería creer.

* * *

Ino no podía creer lo que Sai le decía. Estaban en cuarentena, había un virus y estaban encerrados dentro del hospital por un periodo de prueba de veinticuatro horas. Miró al televisor y vio que las noticias hablaban sobre esto, decían que todo estaría bien, pero la mirada de Sai no decía eso. ¿Dónde mierda estaba Sakura?

-Sai.- el hombre la miró a los ojos y por un momento olvidó que iba a preguntar. Estúpido Sai y sus perfectos ojos.- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Debe estar en su oficina, ha estado respondiendo llamadas de todo tipo, desde el gobernador, hasta el presidente.- Sai suspiró, llevándose una mano a su cabello haciendo que Ino se pusiera un poco nerviosa así que desvió la mirada a Hinata que les estaba explicando a los niños las precauciones que el hospital estaba tomando, le daba curiosidad saber cómo se los podría estar explicando pero sintió la mirada de Sai en ella y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Esto no está tan bien como estas diciendo no es así?- Sai sonrió levemente, dándose cuenta que las únicas personas que podían ver tras su máscara de indiferencia eran Sakura e Ino.

-No. Sabemos quién es el paciente zero pero no sabemos quienes tuvieron contacto con él. Podría ser dos o cien.- Ino no tenía que ser especialista en virus para saber que esto no era bueno.

La rubia iba decir algo pero el teléfono de Sai sonó. El pelinegro contestó y se alejó un poco de ella dándole una sonrisa de disculpa. Ino agarró su teléfono y le mando un mensaje a Sakura. Quería saber si estaba bien.

 _"_ _Si contestas esto, juro que veré Deadpool contigo de nuevo. Estas bien?"_

Ino dejó a un lado su teléfono para mirar a Hinata que al parecer ya había terminado de hablar con los niños y ahora estaban jugando a uno. Su teléfono vibró e Ino no pudo evitar sonreír, su mejor amiga estaba bien.

" ** _Tú lo dijiste, y ahora no puedes rechazarlo. Estoy bien cerda, algo ocupada. El presidente me llamó, puedes creerlo? Solo ayer estábamos hablando lo sexy que se veía siempre y hoy me habló. No pudo evitar mis encantos. Tú estás bien?"_**

Ino río un poco, y antes de responder busco a Sai con la mirada y se dio cuenta que no estaba. Suspiró y sintió a Hinata sentándose frente a ella.

-¿Estás hablando con Sakura?- Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa, no había hablado con Sakura desde que se fue y su teléfono se había quedado sin carga y lo había puesto a cargar. Ino asintió sonriendo tranquilizadoramente y empezó a responder el mensaje.

" _Demonios, debí saber que frentona mala nunca muere. Maldita frentona suertuda. Ese hombresote te habló y uno triste encerrado con quince niños gritones, seguro llega y te lleva con él y te olvidarás de mí. Yo que te amé con tu frentesota que si le cae luz nos deja ciegos. Estoy bien frentona, ¿necesitas ayuda?"_

-Sakura está bien, Hina. Algo ocupada con todo lo que pasa pero está bien.- vio como Hinata se sentaba a su lado y le daba un abrazo rápido.

-Estoy algo asustada pero sé que si Sakura está al mando, estaremos.- la ojiplata sonrió e Ino no pudo evitar sonreír con ella. Su teléfono vibro y las dos miraron el mensaje que acaba de recibir.

" ** _No seas celosa cerda. Tú eres la única cerda en mi vida, mis tetas son tuyas, y si fuera hombre te daría como rata al balde, como gaveta que no cierra3._**

 ** _No, quédate donde estas y ayuda a Hinata, no puedes dejarla sola con todos esos demonios. Dile que la quiero y cuídense las dos. Tengo que irme, hay algo importante que debo hacer. Las quiero"_**

Las dos mujeres no pudieron evitar reír fuerte. _**"Gaveta que no cierra**_ " Ino sonrió negando, su mejor amiga decía cosas ridículas. Escribió rápidamente una respuesta y se levantó junto con Hinata. Tenían demonios que controlar.

* * *

" _Nunca olvides que te queremos demasiado aunque tengas una frente tan grande que tapa el sol"_.

Sakura sonrió con ternura al leer el mensaje de sus mejores amigas mientras el ascensor bajaba lentamente. Llegó al primer piso nerviosa, Sai le había mandado uno mensaje diciendo que el equipo del CDC ya estaban en el edificio, estaban acomodándose y que el escuadrón de la policía ya venía en camino con Kabuto y su familia. La pelirosa caminó lentamente hasta la sala de espera del piso, donde los del CDC se habían acomodado y abrió las puertas dejando ver algunas mesas con computadores que antes no estaban ahí y un puñado de hombres hablando con Sai.

-Sakura.- Sai la miró suplicante y se acercó a ella.- Estos hombres son demasiado agresivos para preguntar.- Sakura lo miró y sonrió burlonamente, ganándose una mirada asesina del pelinegro.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que encontré.-la pelirosa susurró con un tono preocupado y Sai solo pudo asentir.

Los hombres presentes miraron a la pelirosa y pensaron que era hermosa. La manera en como caminaba, observaba y sonreía la hacía lucir más atractiva.

-Mucho gusto, soy Itachi Uchiha.- habló un pelinegro que lucía exactamente igual a Sasuke pero mayor. Sakura sabía que era su hermano ya que lo había visto en varias fotos familiares con Sasuke.- Ellos son Sasori Akasuna No, Deidara Yamanaka, Hidan y Nagato Namikase.- Señaló a un pelirrojo, a un rubio, a un peligris y a un peli naranja respectivamente. Sasori le dio su mejor sonrisa a la mujer que tenía al frente, mientras que el rubio le guiño el ojo y le lanzó un beso, haciendo que todos lo miraran extrañados y que Sakura sonriera, ese hombre era el hermano de su mejor amiga, lo conocía desde siempre y era un idiota. Nagato solo sonrió de manera agradable a Sakura, ella lo conocía de foto nada más, era primo de Naruto del lado de tío Minato.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, soy Sakura Haruno.- sonrió levemente y escuchó como una mujer entraba, le decía algo a Sai y salía. Sai la miró y le dijo con los labios " _Están aquí"_.- Sé que tienen preguntas pero nuestro paciente zero acaba de llegar y creo que ustedes también quieren verlo. Por favor usen las mascarillas y guantes que Sai les puso en la mesa.

Los hombres asintieron y siguieron a la pelirosa quien había comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta. A medida que se acercaba, se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, no por el hecho de que el paciente zero estaba ahí, pero porque Sasuke estaba ahí. Se sentía como una maldita adolescente de nuevo. Abrió las puertas y vio a Sai dando indicaciones. Cuando todos se fueron siguiendo a Sai, Sakura vio a Sasuke mirando a todas partes, buscando algo, buscándola. Sakura tembló levemente y camino hacia él.

Sasuke detuvo sus ojos en ella, y no podía creer lo hermosa que estaba. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido con cada paso que Sakura daba para acercarse a él. No pudo aguantar más y empezó a caminar hacia ella sin separar sus ojos de los hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban de regreso.

-Sakura.- dijo su nombre y sonrió cuando vio ella temblaba levemente. Era bueno saber que no era el único que sentía algo.

-Sasuke.- al pelinegro le dieron ganas de acariciar su cara; Sakura veía como la mano de Sasuke se acercaba lentamente a su cara. Pero un grito lo detuvo e hizo que Sakura pegará un brinco dándose cuenta que estaban en la mitad de la entrada del hospital y que había gente mirando.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Sasuke anotó mentalmente –Enviar una carta de disculpas a Hinata con flores- porque la iba a dejar viuda antes de que se casará. El rubio saltó a abrazar a Sakura restregando su mejilla contra la de ella mientras la pelirosa le gritaba que la soltara, que iba contra las reglas y que tenía que estar a cincuenta centímetro lejos de ella. Era oficial, Sasuke iba a matar a Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Iba a subir el capítulo ayer pero luego de ver Game of Thrones, Quantico y Once Upon a Time solo quería fangirlear xD Pero aquí está el capítulo, gracias por leer, comentar, darle follow y favorito *-*

Espero que les guste 3

 _Los personajes pertenecen a -lord del relleno- Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Capítulo cuatro.

Shikamaru se sentó frente a Lee cansado, esto de calmar a las personas era desgastante. Habían pasado cinco horas intentado convencer a todos, de que todo estaría bien, que deben permanecer en casa hasta último aviso y abastecerse de comida de ser necesario. Al final todos los que había ido a la estación le hicieron caso, tanto Shikamaru como Sasuke eran conocidos en la comunidad por su trabajo en la policía, las personas apreciaban la sinceridad de ambos y sus esfuerzos por mantenerlos a salvo.

-¿Has hablado con Sasuke?- se sentó Neji frente a Shikamaru al lado derecho de Lee. Había estado hablando por mensajes con Hinata pero parecía no saber mucho de la situación en el hospital.

-Sí, hace poco me llamo para hacerme saber que estaban llegando al hospital con el paciente zero y su familia.- habló de forma calmada Shikamaru, hace exactamente diez minutos había hablado con Sasuke quien sonaba algo nervioso pero no creía que fuera por el paciente zero. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, Sakura era la única mujer que podía poner nervioso al Uchiha.- Parece ser que son los únicos que tuvieron contacto con él.

Neji estaba apuntó de decir algo cuando el teléfono de Shikamaru sonó. El castaño miró el identificador y vio el nombre de la mujer que hacía sus días mejor, su esposa. Sonrió y sin dudarlo contestó.

-Temari, sé que me vas a preguntar qué pasa, pero no te puedo decir mucho.

 **-Idiota, solo te llamaba para saber si estabas bien**.- habló la mujer en la otra línea haciéndolo sonreír.- **¿Llegarás a la casa a comer o te llevo algo?**

-No, no te preocupes intentaré estar en casa. Que me traigas algo es muy problemático.- escuchó el bufido de su esposa que susurraba algo como " **Todo para él es problemático".**

- **Okay, como sea. Al cabo que ni quería llevarte nada.** –Shikamaru sonrió al escuchar el tono de enojo en su voz, esa mujer era demasiado problemática. Sabía que iba a colgar así que habló antes de que lo hiciera.

-Te amo problemática.- el castaño tuvo la necesidad de decirlo, con todo lo que estaba pasando no sabía si sería la última vez que se lo dijera. Pudo escuchar cómo Temari había dejado de respirar por un breve momento, él no se lo decía mucho y que lo dijera tan casualmente la había dejado en shock.

- **Yo también te amo Shika. Te veo más tarde**.- La mujer colgó pero Shikamaru notó lo feliz que estaba cuando le dijo que la amaba, así que decidió que tal vez, solo tal vez se lo diría más seguido, aunque fuera un poco problemático.

-Ay te amo Temari.

-Ay yo también pelo de piña.- Chouji, que acababa de llegar empezó a burlarse de él junto con Lee, se tiraban besos y agarraban sus manos con cara de enamorados mientras Neji solo sonreía burlón.

-Eres la que me la única que me la pone dura.

-Tú eres el que me hace abrirme de piernas en las noches. -El castaño los golpeo mientras los otros tres reían a carcajadas. Shikamaru pasó su mano por su cabello, todo este día era demasiado problemático para su gusto.

* * *

Sakura no podía creer que estaba sentada al frente de Sasuke Uchiha en una mesa en la cafetería del hospital, en medio de lo que se podría considerar como una crisis de salud nacional y en lo único que pensaba era en lo bien que se veía en ese uniforme. Naruto estaba sentada a la izquierda de Sakura sosteniendo un puñado de algodón contra su sangrante nariz. Digamos que después de interrumpir el romántico encuentro, Sasuke no lo tomó muy bien y la pelirosa tuvo que pararlo para que no lo asesinara.

-Teme, ¡ecta vec me pegacte muy duro dattecbayo!- intentó hablar Naruto haciendo que su nariz sangrará más. Sakura suspiró audiblemente y le paso más algodón a Naruto.

-Naruto, deberías ir a ver a Hinata.- al escuchar la mención de la ojiplata, Naruto se levantó lo más rápido posible y salió corriendo por las puertas de la cafetería.- ¡Está en el sexto piso!

-¡Gracciac Cakura-chan!- Sakura no pudo evitar reír un poco, ese hombre era un idiota.

Después de correr al ascensor y casi golpearlo por subir tan lento, Naruto llegó al sexto piso mirando a todos lados buscando por la mujer de su vida.

-¡Hinacta!- Naruto vio la espalda de su novia y no pudo evitar gritar de felicidad, la extrañaba mucho y había estado muy preocupado. Hinata dio la vuelta solo para ser envestida por un el hombre rubio que tanto amaba.- ¡Lo ciento Hinacta, el Tecme no me decjo hablar conctigo! –Hinata lo miró sonrojada dispuesta a responderle cuando notó que su nariz sangraba.

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué te paso? –rápidamente agarró una toalla y se la dio para que la cambiará por los algodones empapados de sangre en su nariz.

-¡El teme me gocpeo de nuevo!- Hinata sonrió levemente y le apretó levemente el puente de la nariz intentado ver si esta estaba rota y sacándole una mueca de dolor al rubio en el proceso.

-No está rota pero deberías dejar de molestar a Sasuke si no quieres que te la rompa de verdad.

-¡Hinacta yo no lec hicce nadac! – Hinata solo amplió su sonrisa y le paso la mano con el guante por el cabello tiernamente. Naruto sintió que su nariz dejaba de sangrar y quitó la toalla para sonreírle a Hinata.- Parece que ya estoy bien, te extrañe mucho Hinata.- se tocó la parte de atrás de su cuello sonriendo, la ojiplata sonrió tiernamente mientras se sonrojaba y bajaba su cabeza para mirar sus pies.

Llevaban siendo novios por tres años pero todavía se ponía tímida con él. Sintió una mano en su barbilla que le hizo alzar su mirada y vio a Naruto que estaba sonriéndole tiernamente mientras se acercaba y pegaba sus labios con los de ella. Hinata soltó un suspiró en los labios del rubio mientras su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho, puso una mano en el pecho de Naruto para sostenerte y pudo sentir como el corazón del rubio y el de ella palpitaban al mismo ritmo.

-¡Idiotas! –Ino jaló a Naruto para separarlo de Hinata y lo tiró al suelo.- ¡No pueden estar a menos de cincuenta centímetros! Estoy segura que esos no son cincuenta centímetros. –La rubia los miro con reproche.

-¡Inoo!- lloró Naruto desde suelo haciendo un puchero.- Hoy todos abusan de mí.

-Tú estabas abusando de Hinata pero nadie te dijo nada o ¿sí?- Ino vio como los dos se sonrojaban mirándose y soltó una sonrisita tierna. Estos dos estaban tan enamorados del otro que ni ellos mismos sabían lo fuerte que era lo que sentían.- De cualquier manera ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿No vino contigo? ¿Viniste solo?

\- Vine con todo mi escuadrón pero Gaara y Kiba fueron a ayudar a Sai y Sasuke se quedó hablando con Sakura-chan.- Ino casi se resbala al escuchar lo último. ¡Oh por Dios! Sasuke y Sakura estaban juntos. Iba a hiperventilar, se los imaginó mirándose mientras acercaban sus caras para besarse. Estaba fangirleando muy fuerte por ellos.

-Ino-chan… ¿Es-estas bien?- Hinata habló mirando con miedo a Ino que parecía tener estrellas en los ojos, sabía que Ino quería que Sakura y Sasuke estuvieran juntos pero la asustaba verla así. Sai llegó viendo la escena y se acercó, todos empezaron a conversar para sacar sus cabezas de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Profe Hinata! –llegó gritando Konohamaru mientras lloraba. -¡Algo le pasa Udon!

Hinata corrió rápidamente con Sai, Ino y Naruto tras ella y vio a Udon vomitando en una esquina. Sai sabía lo que significaba. Ino soltó un grito suave cuando vio a un hombre sangrando por los ojos cerca de donde Udon estaba. Había más personas infectadas de lo que pensaban.

* * *

Habían pasado dos minutos desde que Naruto se había ido y ninguno de los dos habían dicho una sola palabra. Sakura no se atrevía a mirarlo porque tenía miedo de terminar saltando encima de él para besarlo. De pronto la pelirosa sintió una mirada penetrante en ella que la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y alzó la cabeza para encontrar a Sasuke mirándola tan fijamente que pensó que el pelinegro podía leer todos sus miedos, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario. Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla, quería saber que pensaba, que sentía, ¿estaba feliz de verlo?

-Sasuke…- el hombre por fuera parecía no estar afectado por nada pero por dentro su corazón dio un salto al escuchar su nombre.

"Sasuke…yo…creo que te amo."

-Sasuke… ¿Estas bien?- Su mente lo había llevado a ese recuerdo, tan preciado para él. Se dio cuenta que no había respondido nada y solo pudo asentir mientras encontraba las palabras perfectas para decir.

-Vaya manera de reencontrarnos ¿no? –Sasuke pensó que eso había sonado mejor en su cabeza que cuando salió de su boca, pero luego Sakura sonrió levemente- Lo siento, cuando estoy contigo no sé muy bien que decir.- Él dijo eso en voz alta… él dijo eso… Maldición ¿Dónde mierda estaba Naruto cuando en realidad si necesitaba que interrumpiera? Su boca estaba oficialmente desconectada de su cerebro.

-Wow, es la primera vez que dejo sin palabras a un Uchiha. Debería ser noticia hoy.- Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, y luego sonreír. Sasuke había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que hablo con él pero lo conocía y podía notar que no quería decir lo que había dicho, pero al escucharla hablar solo sonrió de una manera que Sakura no sabía que extrañaba hasta que la vio de nuevo. Sasuke iba a decir una respuesta bastante inteligente cuando los interrumpieron…otra vez. El pelinegro podía sentir con una vena palpitaba en su frente, necesitaba calmarse o sufriría un derrame cerebral.

-¡Sakura!- Sai llegó agitado con una mirada de preocupación y agarró a Sakura del brazo para llevarla consigo. Sasuke sin esperar los siguió mirando fijamente a la mano de Sai que todavía sostenía a Sakura. La pelirosa tenía un mal presentimiento.

Itachi y Deidara llegaron al último piso del hospital después de haber recibido un llamado de Sakura. El pelinegro estaba un tanto nervioso ya que seguro iban a ver al paciente zero. Abrieron una puerta para encontrarse con un largo pasillo lleno de habitaciones con ventanas, eran los cuartos de cuarentena y estaban algo llenos con los familiares del paciente zero. Vio a Sakura de pie a uno de los cuartos junto a su hermano y Sai.

-¿Quién más tuvo contacto con tu hermano o con alguno de ustedes? –La voz de Sakura sonaba cansada. Sai la había llamado porque uno de los niños de Hinata había sido contagiado por uno de los enfermeros del hospital. Necesitaban saber quién más tuvo contacto con ellos.

-Respóndele lo que te preguntó. Es violenta cuando se enoja. – dijo Deidara sin poder evitar bromear para sacarle una sonrisa a Sakura cosa que logro. Sakura no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa pequeña, casi imperceptible que Sasuke notó y no le gustó.

-¡No se…!- el adolescente frente a ellos tosió fuertemente.- ¡No sé nada y no pienso hablar!

Sakura suspiró y le hizo una señal a Itachi y Deidara para que intentarán ellos. Estaba exhausta. Sai entrelazó su meñique con el de ella y apretó. Sakura soltó una sonrisa, era algo que hacían cuando uno de ellos estaba demasiado cansado para seguir. Sasuke notó los meñiques de los dos antes de que se soltarán y Sai empezará a caminar. No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez él era el novio de Sakura.

-Tu novio es un buen doctor.- Sasuke habló suavemente para que solo Sakura pudiera escuchar. Por un momento hubo un silencio entre ellos y solo se escuchaba a Itachi y Deidara hablando con el adolescente que se encontraba en el cuarto.

-Sai no es mi novio.- Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. ¿Sai su novio? Nunca. Sería como darle una apuñalada en la espalda a Ino, y además nunca lo vio de esa manera.- Es uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Pues en algunas fotos en Facebook parecen más que amigos.- Sasuke estaba tan feliz por escuchar que eran solo amigos que no notó que había dicho que la espiaba en Facebook.- Digo… amm, Naruto me ha mostrado fotos.- Eso no sonó nada convincente, Sasuke suspiro y solo lo dejo así.

-¿Así que miras mi Facebook? –Sakura sonrió tiernamente cuando vio a Sasuke asentir.- Yo…yo miró el tuyo también.- Sasuke abrió grandemente los ojos y miró a Sakura, ella había aceptado que revisaba lo que él hacía también. Dios, como quería besarla ahora.- ¡Oh por Dios! – Sakura caminó rápidamente pasando detrás de Itachi y Deidara que no pudieron evitar seguirla junto a Sasuke.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué estás buscando? –Itachi preguntó; él, Deidara y Sasuke la miraban interrogante mientras Sakura sacaba de una bolsa un teléfono y empezaba a buscar algo en él.

-¡Esto! – les mostró una foto del adolescente que tenían en cuarentena dándole un beso en la mejilla a una joven de cabellos rubios casi blancos que sonreía amenamente a la cámara.- ¡Tiene una novia! –la pelirosa se mandó la foto a sí misma para mandársela a Kakashi desde su teléfono. Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que los hizo saltar y corrieron a ver de qué trataba. Kabuto le estaba pegando fuerte al vidrio con su cabeza susurrando algo, Sakura ya había visto esto y sabía que estaba en sus últimos momentos. El hombre se dio un fuerte golpe contra el vidrio que dejo una marca de sangre en este y cayó pesadamente hacía atrás, estaba muerto. Itachi y Deidara solo se alejaron con un aura triste mientras Sasuke se quedó mirando a Kabuto fijamente y sintió sus manos temblar, había visto a gente morir pero esto, esto era demasiado. Sakura vio como las manos de Sasuke temblaban, no tenía que haber visto aquello. El pelinegro sintió un roce en su mano derecha, bajo la mirada y vio el índice de Sakura acariciando levemente su mano pero sin llegar a tocarla completamente, estaba intentando calmarlo y estaba funcionado aunque no podía evitar preguntarse si de verdad esto iba a terminar bien.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por comentar *-* Me orgasmeo de felicidad xd Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo

* * *

Capítulo cinco.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- Kakashi sonaba incrédulo mirando a una cansada Anko que dirigía su mirada a un reloj, 01:45, anoto el tiempo en su computador y miró al hombre frente a ella de manera indiferente.- Debe haber otra manera Anko, eso causará pánico y todo terminará peor.

-No hay otra manera Kakashi, hay que contener el virus hasta que esté haya sido exterminado.- La mujer habló de manera calmada, lenta y metódica. Sabía que el peligris reaccionaría así. Era un hombre del pueblo, no tan cercano a la gente como los dos capitanes de sus escuadrones pero lo era.- El presidente ya dio el "si" al plan "containment" así que no hay nada que puedas hacer. Se empezará a las 02:00 es mejor cuando todos están durmiendo y dile a Shikamaru que se preparé, necesito que hable en la rueda de prensa dentro de cinco horas.-Anko volteó su mirada al computador que tenía frente a ella dando la conversación como terminada pero luego hablo sin mirarlo.- Oh y nadie puede entrar ni salir en un radio de cien kilómetros alrededor de lo hospital, así que tu segundo escuadrón no podrá salir de ahí.

Kakashi salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta fuertemente haciendo que los vidrios de esta temblaran. Shikamaru se levantó rápidamente para seguirlo junto con Neji y se detuvieron en una ventana lejana de todos.

-Kakashi ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Maldita sea! –El peligris golpeó fuertemente la pared con su puño derecho dejando un cráter ella.- Han decidido activar el plan "contaiment".

Shikamaru se pasó una mano por la cara frustrado mientras Neji los miraba interrogantes.

-¿Qué es el plan "containment"? Me suena familiar, es una cuarentena ¿no?

-Van a hacer un cordón, una especie de barrera que separa a los que están dentro con los que están fuera- habló Shikamaru cansado.- El CDC lo creó para la contención de algún virus que no haya sido posible controlar por los métodos normales. En pocas palabras es una cuarentena más grande pero indefinida.

-Maldición.-susurró Neji.- Pero eso creará pánico y del pánico nada bueno sale.

-Lo mismo le dije a Anko pero ya el presidente ordenó el cierre a las 02:00- Kakashi miró el reloj que estaba en su muñeca izquierda, 01:53- Tengo que llamar a Sakura.

Shikamaru asintió y Neji frunció el ceño. Algo faltaba.

-¿En dónde lo harán?

Kakashi suspiró y golpeó la pared de nuevo. -Alrededor del hospital. Nadie que esté en el hospital o a cien kilómetros a la redonda podrá salir.- Los dos chicos se quedaron en shock por un momento, mientras Kakashi agarraba su teléfono y marcaba el número de Sakura.

-Pero ¿qué pasará Sasuke y los demás? ¿Y Sakura, Hinata, y todos los que están en el hospital?

Shikamaru dejo de escuchar cuando Kakashi dijo que era cerca del hospital, no pudo evitar temblar levemente; Temari estaba a dos cuadras del hospital, le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que se iba a quedar a trabajar en un caso hasta tarde. Agarró su teléfono y la llamó.

Escuchó la voz de su mujer y le dijo que tenía que salir de ahí ahora. Ella no entendía que pasaba pero le dijo que lo haría que ya estaba saliendo del edificio con Tenten. Shikamaru cortó la llamada y mientras se sentaba en una silla rezó porque pudieran salir a tiempo.

* * *

Itachi miró el reloj que estaba frente a él y bostezo. 01:52, se sentía como si no hubiera dormido en una semana. Se levantó de su mesa de trabajo cogiendo una taza para buscar más café. Deidara, Sasori e Hidan estaban dormidos en unos sofás que Sakura les prestó e Itachi no tenía ni idea de donde estaba Nagato.

Estaba casi llegando a la máquina de café al fondo de la cafetería y vio a Sakura frente a ella, se veía tan o más cansada que el pero eso no le quitaba lo hermosa que era.

-¿Buscas café? –Sakura sonrió todavía dándole la espalda mientras Itachi se preguntaba como sabía que estaba ahí. La pelirosa dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con él y le tendió una taza llena de café que olía como el paraíso, Itachi no había reaccionado así que Sakura le quitó la taza vacía que este tenía en las manos y la reemplazó con la taza llena.

-Gracias, Sakura.-Itachi sonrió sintiéndose un poco inseguro y nervioso. Sakura lo miró sonreír y por un momento, solo por un momento pensó que se iba a sonrojar.

-De nada, Itachi.-Le sonrió dejando la taza que le había quitado a Itachi en el mesón y agarraba una limpia. No creía que el pelinegro estuviera infectado ni nada por el estilo pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Bajo la mirada penetrante de Itachi, la pelirosa llenó la taza de café.

-Así que, ¿tú y Deidara se conocen? -preguntó el pelinegro mirándola llevarse la taza a los labios y tomar un gran trago de café cerrando los ojos como si estuviera en éxtasis. A Itachi se le secó la boca y le costó pasar saliva, esto era demasiado erótico y ella no parecía saberlo.

-Sipe, Deidara es el hermano de Ino. Prácticamente los conozco de toda mi vida.- sonrió un poco pensando en los momentos de su infancia y una pregunta perversa paso por su mente. ¿Alguno de ellos iba a morir antes de que esto terminará?

Itachi caminó hasta una mesa cercana y se sentó en una de sus sillas diciéndole a Sakura con la mirada que se sentará.

-¿Podríamos hablar por un rato? Creó que los dos deberíamos descansar unos minutos.- Itachi le dio a Sakura una sonrisa de esas que convence a las mujeres (y algunos hombres) de hacer lo que él diga. La pelirosa suspiró y se sentó frente a él, tenía razón, debería descansar unos minutos.- ¿Cómo conociste a Naruto? Si no te molesta que te pregunte.

-No me molesta en lo absoluto.- Sakura tomó un trago de su café y sonrió un poco.- Mis padres eran muy cercanos a tía Kushina y tío Minato, prácticamente se criaron como hermanos, nosotros igual.

-¿Eran? –Itachi no pudo evitar preguntar y supo que era un idiota cuando vio que un semblante un poco sombrío se posaba sobre Sakura.-Lo siento… no tienes que respon…- Sakura lo interrumpió sonriendo levemente.

-Está bien Itachi, mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión hace unos diez años y desde entonces Minato y Kushina han cuidado de mí, por eso los llamó tíos. Mis padres no tuvieron hermanos de sangre, pero tuvieron a Minato, Kushina, Fugaku y Mikoto.- Itachi se sorprendió a escuchar los nombres de sus padres. ¿Ellos conocían a Sakura? Tenía sentido después de todo, Sasuke parecía que la conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Mis padres?

-Sí.- sonrió dulcemente pensando en la pareja.- Mikoto y Fugaku junto a Minato y Kushina fueron una fuerza necesaria en mi vida. Se portaron muy bien conmigo. Así fue como conocí a Sasuke también pero a ti no te conocí porque estabas estudiando fuera del país.- Eso tiene sentido, hace diez años Itachi tenía dieciocho y cuando tenía diecisiete había decidido estudiar fuera del país.

El teléfono de Sakura suena, esta antes de contestar mira la hora rápidamente 01:55, y contesta la llamada rápidamente y con un susurro le avisa a Itachi que era Kakashi. El pelinegro la miraba mientras fruncía el ceño levemente para después cambiar su expresión por una preocupada para luego colgar.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa? –Sakura se levantó rápidamente y le dijo que la siguiera.

Ambos caminaban rápidamente, subieron al ascensor y llegaron al sexto piso. Le hizo una señal a Itachi de que no hiciera ruido y entró a una sala con puertas grandes con él siguiéndole los pasos. Sakura se acercó a Sai y lo despertó, con un suave movimiento de cabeza le indicó que le esperará afuera. Despertó a Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba y Naruto y juntos salieron de la sala.

Se alejaron un poco para que los que estaban adentro no los escucharán hablar mientras todos la miraban expectantes, incluyendo a Sasuke que también se estaba preguntando por qué su hermano estaba con Sakura.

-Recibí una llamada de Kakashi hace tres minutos.- se pusieron tensos y esperaron a que Sakura continuará.- Me dijo que el presidente aceptó la propuesta de Anko de implementar el plan "containment" en un radio cien kilómetros alrededor del hospital y nadie puede salir de aquí.

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, todos estaban en shock; se quedarían encerrados aquí por un tiempo indefinido con un virus mortal rondando.

-No puede ser... Esperen- habló Naruto sonando sorprendido y todos lo miraron.- ¿Eso qué es? -dijo sobándose la nuca mientras los miraba.

Todos soltaron un suspiro y Sakura se golpeó suavemente con su mano derecha en la cara.

-Deberíamos ir a avisarles a Sasori, Hidan, Deidara y Nagato.- habló Itachi ignorando a Naruto.

-Chicos...-se quejó Naruto.

-Hablando de Nagato, ¿Dónde está? -habló Sakura ignorándolo también, Naruto se dio cuenta que nadie le estaba prestando atención.

-No lo sé, cuando llegaste él se había ido y luego nos quedamos hablando y lo olvidé por completo.- Itachi sonrió encantadoramente haciendo que Sakura le sonriera de regreso y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Yo lo busco.- dijo la pelirosa sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Sasuke frunció el ceño preguntándose que hablaron los dos y porque se veían tan cercanos.

Todos empezaron a caminar para llegar al primer piso de nuevo y despertar a Sasori, Deidara e Hidan. Sakura separó su camino de los demás y se dirigió a la sala de cuarentena, presentía que Nagato estaría ahí.

-¿Chicos? ¡Chicos, díganme que es! ¡No me dejen hablando solo, dattebayo! -chilló Naruto corriendo detrás de ellos.

* * *

Temari camina lo más rápido que puede con Tenten siguiéndola muy cerca. Había sido mala idea dejar el carro en el apartamento. Shikamaru la había llamado diciendo que tenían que salir de Midtown, que tenían siete minutos. No entendía que estaba pasando pero por el tono de voz de su esposo decidió hacerle caso.

-¡Temari! ¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando?

Tenten la alcanzó, caminando a la par de ella con dificultad. Temari miró la hora en su reloj, 01:59. No iban a lograrlo. Miró al frente y vio como una cerca de metal se alzaba tapando su camino. ¿Qué demonios? Se detuvo mirando hacia la cerca y miró a Tenten.

-Creo que esto era lo que Shika estaba advirtiendo.- Tenten mira hacía la cerca confundida. ¿Los estaban encerrando?

-Necesitamos saber que está pasando-miró a Temari y señaló la cerca con su dedo.- creo que el virus de las noticias tiene algo que ver con eso y solo hay una persona de esté lado de la cerca que sabría qué está pasando.

Se miraron y hablaron el tiempo mientras asentían. -¡Sakura! -Era hora de ir al hospital sí querían saber que pasabas.

Ambas empezaron a caminar de regreso por donde habían llegado y Temari le mandó un mensaje a Shikamaru diciendo que no había alcanzado a salir y que lo amaba. No sabía cuándo podría verlo de nuevo y eso la asustaba.

* * *

Ino había sentido como varias personas se levantaban, salían y cerraban la puerta. Se levantó acercándose a la misma sin hacer ruido, podía escuchar murmullos y sabía que uno de ellos era Sakura.

Abrió la puerta suavemente y la mantuvo levemente abierta para poder escuchar las voces mejor. Escuchó todo. Regresó a su cama y se sentó en ella sintiendo el corazón en la boca. Sakura le había hablado de ese plan del gobierno pero nunca pensó que lo ejecutarían y mucho menos que ella estaría dentro de él. Sintió una barbilla en su hombro y sabía que Hinata estaba despierta y esta no dudo en hablar.

-¿Qué está pasando Ino?

-No lo sé, Hinata. Pero por lo que escuché estaremos un tiempo indefinido aquí metidos. - Ino suspiró y pudo sentir a Hinata suspirar también.

-Estaremos bien Ino. Tú, Sakura, Naruto todos lo estaremos y tú y Sai se casarán cuando esto acabe. - Ino sonrió y asintió. Sai no era su prometido, demonios ni siquiera su novio, pero iba a lograr que ese hombre se casará con ella.

-Y tú y Naruto tendrán hijos y se casarán también.- La rubia vio a su amiga sonrojarse tanto que parecía un tomate andando, riendo le dijo- Vamos a dormir Hinata. Mañana hablamos con Sakura.

La ojiplata asintió y volvió a su cama. Ino se acostó en la suya y lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormida fue en lo que dijo Hinata, todos estarían bien. ¿Lo estarían?

* * *

Shikamaru miró el mensaje de su esposa por tercera vez. No logró salir, no logró salir. Apoyó su frente en la mesa frente a él y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ella estaría bien, era inteligente y tenía a los chicos y a sus amigas de ese lado. Estaría bien. Neji se sentó frente a él.

-Ella estará bien. Si quieres llamó a Sakura y le digo que hable con Temari, tal vez esté más segura en el hospital que sola.

Neji vio como Shikamaru asentía sin despegar su frente de la mesa y suspiró. Agarró su teléfono y buscó a Sakura en sus contactos. Sonrió imperceptiblemente al ver su nombre de contacto, cerezo. Presionó llamar y esperó.

- _ **¡Neji! ¿Está todo bien? ¿Estás bien? ¿Shikamaru está bien?**_ \- la mujer habló rápidamente haciéndolo reír por lo bajo. Se preocupaba demasiado, aunque esta vez sí tenía un porqué.

-Espero no haberte levantado.-escuchó un bufido en la línea y sonrió.- Yo estoy pero Shikamaru no.

- _ **¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene Shika?**_ -preguntó Sakura preocupada. Neji podía escuchar pasos así que adivinó que está estaba caminando por todo el hospital.

-Mal de amores.- sonrió al escuchar la risa de Sakura.- Pensándolo bien, creó que yo también lo tengo, me rompiste el corazón.- habló con voz dramática haciendo reír más fuerte a Sakura.

- _ **Deja de hacerme reír bastardo, que hay gente durmiendo.**_

-Deja de coquetear y dile lo que tienes que decirle.

Habló Shikamaru con voz enojada todavía sin despegar la frente de la mesa, Temari no estaba contestando su teléfono y odiaba no saber dónde estaba. Neji rodó los ojos.

- _ **Shika suena enojado. ¿Qué le hiciste?**_ \- sonó reproche en la voz de Sakura y Neji luchó contra las ganas de sonreír.

-Tiene la menopausia.- Neji agachó la cabeza cuando un zapato casi le da en la cara.- ¡No seas agresivo! -escuchó a Sakura reír.- Llamaba para ver si llamabas a Temari. Ella quedó dentro del cordón y está preocupado.

- _ **Oh no.** _ -Sakura dijo preocupada.- **_Dile a Shika que la llamaré y que lo mantendré informado._**

-Eso era todo.

- ** _Y yo aquí pensando que me llamaste porque me extrañabas._** \- se la imaginó haciendo un puchero y soltó una sonrisa grande.

-Tú sabes que lo hago.

- ** _Lo sé. Soy demasiado maravillosa para no extrañarme._** \- Neji no pudo evitar reírse. Esa tonta lo hacía reír más de lo que debería.- _**Yo también te extrañaba.**_

-Lo se.- se puso una mano en la boca para tapar la sonrisa que tenía cuando vio a Lee acercándose. Del otro lado de la línea, Neji pudo escuchar la voz de un hombre antes de que Sakura hablará y le pareció escuchar el nombre " **Nagato** ".

- ** _Debo irme ciego._** \- su sonrisa creció levemente al escuchar tu apodo.- _**Te llamó luego.**_

-Cuídate cerezo.

Bajo el teléfono y vio a Shikamaru mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-Todavía te gusta ¿cierto?

-No seas ridículo, Shikamaru. Sakura y yo solo somos amigos. Y mando a decir que ella te mantendría informado de Temari.

Shikamaru asintió y hablo por lo bajo de una manera que solo Neji pudiera escucharlo mientras Lee se sentaba a su lado y saludaba.

-Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.


	6. Chapter 6

Lo quería montar la semana pasada, pero me estaba viendo de nuevo The Royals y me imagine a Sasuke y Sakura ahí y tenía que escribirlo xD O no me dejaría escribir nada más. No se si lo suba o no pero gracias por comentar y leer *-* y espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo seis

Sakura sonrió viendo su teléfono. Su cuerpo todavía reaccionaba un poco al escuchar la voz de Neji. Alzó la mirada y vio a Nagato mirándola interrogante y solo le lanzó una sonrisa y lo agarró de la muñeca-

-¡Nagato! Al fin te encuentro, estaba buscándote.-lo comenzó a jalar para llevárselo con ella mientras Nagato solo miraba el lugar donde la pelirosa lo estaba tocando.

Odiaba que lo tocarán y tocar a otras personas sin guantes o algo que lo protegiera, le daban ataques de pánico y sentía que vomitaría; solo habían dos personas que su cuerpo no rechazaba: Sus mejores amigos, Itachi y Konan. Y ahora a ese grupo se le unía la pequeña pelirosa que lo jalaba con una fuerza que nadie pensaría que tenía.

El pelinaranja estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la cafetería y Sakura acababa de abrir la puerta sin soltarlo.

-¡Naga!… ¿to?- Itachi iba a reclamarle sobre donde estaba todo este tiempo pero su exclamación terminó en pregunta cuando vio la mano de Sakura en la muñeca de Nagato y que este no estaba gritando y/o vomitando.

Se quedó en shock sin decir nada más y eso hizo que todos miraran en la dirección que el miraba. Los compañeros de Itachi y Naruto, que sabía del problema de su primo; no podían ni hablar de la impresión, todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y las bocas que si pudieran, tocarían el suelo. Mientras que el resto de los que estaban ahí no entendían que estaba pasando, miraron detenidamente a los recién llegados sin todavía entender que pasaba.

Nagato separó su mirada de Sakura y miró a sus compañeros mientras que Sakura se preguntaba que miraban y porque se veían tan sorprendidos.

-Sakura…- Nagato le susurró al oído a Sakura.- ¿Podrías soltarme?- La pelirosa se dio cuenta que todavía traía a el pelinaranja de la muñeca y lo soltó suavemente con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Oh, lo siento mucho Nagato.- El hombre soltó una sonrisa leve mientras acercaba su mano a la de ella y le daba un pequeño apretón para después soltarla dejando a todos sorprendidos. Al pelinaranja le parecía interesante poder tocar a otra persona, así que lo haría mucho más.

-No hay problema.- caminó hasta un sorprendido Itachi y le preguntó qué pasaba. Nagato miró de reojo a Sakura, que estaba preparando café y pensó que tal vez, ella se convertiría en alguien importante para él, en una manera no romántica, claro está.

\- Así que... ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Itachi estaba mirándolo como si tuviera tres cabezas. La última vez que Nagato conoció a alguien, después que él, que pudiera tocarlo y que él pudiera tocar había sido a Konan cuando tenían quince años. Sakura se acercó a ellos.

-Necesitamos arreglar esto rápido. ¿Pueden dejar de coquetear?

Sasuke habló sonando molesto, más de lo que quería demostrar. Todos lo menos Sakura, Itachi y Nagato que se encontraban hablando.

-Es tiempo de que hablemos todos. Haré café.

Sakura les indicó para que se sentaran en los sofás que tenían mientras que llevaba los cafés. Nagato se levantó y camino hasta Sakura.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- Sakura lo miró sorprendida, desde que había llegado Nagato no había hablado mucho con nadie que no fuera Itachi o alguno de su grupo. La pelirosa le sonrió y asintió mientras le pasaba una bandeja con cinco cafés mientras ella llevaba otros cinco.

Todos se sentaron en los sofás de la cafetería, en uno se sentaron Itachi, Nagato, Sakura y Sai; en el otro un no muy feliz Sasuke que había tenido una guerra de miradas con su hermano para poder sentarse con Sakura y perdió, Kiba, Gaara y Naruto mientras que Deidara, Sasori e Hidan agarraron sillas de la cafetería.

-Necesitaba hablar con ustedes sobre algo que encontré haciendo la autopsia a Kabuto.- habló primero Sakura haciendo que todos la miraran. La pelirosa se sonrojo levemente, demasiados hombres hermosos mirándola al tiempo con una mirada penetrante. Su mente pensó en una escena de una película porno que Ino le obligó a ver el día anterior y no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más y esconder la cara entre sus manos. Estúpida Ino y sus estúpidas ideas.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? -habló Sasori. Sakura lo miro entre sus dedos. Maldición esto era vergonzoso, necesitaba ser más profesional, sabía que andar tanto con la pervertida de la cerda la afectaría. Sasuke no sabía el porqué de su sonrojo, le encantaba verlo pero odiaba que otros lo vieran.

-Estoy bien, lo siento.- Sakura respiró profundo calmándose y habló.- Sabemos que el virus se esparce por los fluidos pero descubrí lo que le hace al cuerpo humano.- la miraron con detenimiento, un poco sorprendidos de que tan rápido su ánimo había cambiado.- El virus vuelve sangre a los órganos. Todos. Cuando abrí a Kabuto tu cuerpo era solo sangre, no había órganos excepto el corazón.- sacó unas fotos de una carpeta y las puso en una mesa que tenía al frente. Todos se inclinaron a ver las fotos y quedaron en shock, era cierto, solo el corazón permanecía.- Pero cuando lo toque, explotó. No se cómo explicar lo que ese virus hace, y no me gusta nada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo las fotos con preocupación. Sabían que era grave, pero no saber que estaba causando esto era peor. Tenían que decirle a Kakashi aunque todo lo del cordón lo tuviera ocupado.

-¡Pelos de chicle! –

Sakura se tensó al escuchar esa voz. Ni en el apocalipsis se salvaba de ella. Sasuke se tensó imperceptiblemente, esa horrorosa voz solo le pertenece a una sola persona, Dios lo odiaba de eso estaba seguro. Todo se voltearon a mirar a la recién llegada que se sorprendió a ver a tanto hombre hermoso junto, colocó una sonrisa y los miró sensualmente.

-Hola.-habló con una voz "seductora" y los chicos solo la miraban sin reacción alguna.

-¿Qué quieres zanahoria?

-Hay dos mujeres buscándote. No dejaban de llamar y me tuve que levantar.- Habló con voz molesta mientras miraba a todos los hombres deteniéndose en uno en especial y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Quiénes son? –La pelirosa se levantó y todos la imitaron.

-No sé, no soy tu mandadera.- se cruzó de brazos apropósito para sus pechos se notaran más en el escote su uniforme de enfermera. Sakura rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar hacía la entrada del hospital, siendo seguida por todos los demás; Sasuke pasó por delante de la pelirroja y está le agarró el trasero descaradamente mientras que Naruto, quien estaba tras de él, soltará un grito bajo.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces Karin?!- gritó de forma baja para que solo la escuchara ella y Naruto. Karin… ese nombre le era familiar a Naruto.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te transfirieron bebé? –Karin notó que Sakura los miraba así que se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. Sasuke la empujó y vio como Itachi agarraba a Sakura de la muñeca sin tocar su piel y se la llevaba a la puerta del hospital.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. Uno, estás loca, hay un virus y no debes hacer cosas como esa.- Sasuke estaba casi gritando, Naruto se había alejado para dejarlos hablar y Sakura no estaba en su visión, cosa que frustró a Sasuke.- Dos, no quiero nada contigo de nuevo. Fue cosa de una vez cuando llegué a New York y no volverá a pasar.

Sasuke caminó hacia donde estaban los demás y vio Sakura hablando con dos mujeres, la esposa de Temari y otra chica que no sabía quién era pero la manera en como Sakura les sonreía le decía que eran cercanas a ellas.

* * *

-Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti Shikamaru.-Habló Anko por primera vez desde que el castaño había llegado, a Shikamaru no le gustó su tono para nada, miró el reloj 6:00, a las 2:30, Sakura lo llamó y lo dejó hablar con su esposa.

-¿Dónde está Kakashi? Solo acepto trabajos de él, no de ti; no importa que te haya mandado el mismo presidente.- Shikamaru supo apenas termino de decir esas palabras, que la había jodido, en grande.

-Nara…-habló con un tono amenazante- Me haces el favor, y me respetas. Harás lo que yo te diga que hagas te gusté o no, ¿entendido?- Shikamaru solo pudo asentir, esa mujer daba más miedo que Sakura y Temari juntas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Necesito que vayas a la cerca con todo tu equipo, hay demasiadas personas ahí para mi gusto.- Shikamaru asintió viendo que esa mujer no lo dejaría en paz.- Y necesito que vayas a una rueda de prensa. La gente confía en ti, necesitan a alguien que los haga sentir confiados y ese eres tú.

-No creo que sea buena idea. No soy bueno con las palabras.- Eso no le gustaba nada, Anko iba a usarlo a su gusto y nada bueno saldría de eso.

La mujer se levantó de la silla y se acercó a donde estaba sentado y le entregó un papel.

-Esto es lo que dirás.

-¿Es una cuarentena por cuarenta y ocho horas? –Mientras leía, pensó que según lo que Shikamaru sabía, "Containment" era a largo plazo.

-Hasta el momento, sí. Parece que todas las personas infectadas están en cuarentena. Si de aquí hasta dentro de cuarenta y tres horas no hay más infectados, entonces se pondrá a todas las personas que están dentro del cordón en libertad. Ya puedes irte, la rueda de prensa es dentro de treinta minutos.

Shikamaru sintió un poco de tranquilidad por unos momentos, se levantó y salió. Vio a Neji sonriéndole a su teléfono, estaba seguro que hablaba con Sakura. Shikamaru suspiró y negó, tendría que decirle a Neji la historia entre Sakura y Sasuke para que no se hiciera demasiada ilusión. Se centró a leer lo que tenía en sus manos, pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, todo estaba mejorando.

-Chicos…- Neji y Shikamaru miraron a Kakashi quien tenía cara de preocupación. Shikamaru suspiró y Neji guardo su teléfono para acercarse.- Encontré a la chica de la foto que Sakura mandó.

-¿Eso no es bueno? –El teléfono de Neji sonó avisando que había llegado un mensaje y soltó una sonrisa imperceptible para Kakashi pero no para Shikamaru quien negó soltando un suspiró.

-Debería, pero el problema es que su apartamento está afuera del cordón.- Kakashi se apretó el puente de la nariz intentando en vano que el dolor de cabeza llegará.- Lee y Chouji están en el salón de computación intentado encontrar rastros de ella, pero necesito que vayan a esta dirección.

El peligris les dio un papel con la dirección a lo que los dos asintieron sin duda para luego darse la vuelta e irse. Neji sacó su teléfono, respondió rápidamente un mensaje y lo guardó en su bolsillo de nuevo para agarrar las llaves del auto que estaban su escritorio. Shikamaru iba a hablar con él sobre la rueda de prensa y que tenía que regresar antes de las 7:00 cuándo su teléfono sonó, tenía un mensaje de su esposa.

 _Espero que tengas un bues día, te amo no lo olvides._

No pudo evitar sonreír a eso, amaba a esa mujer como a nadie y esperaba poder verla pronto o se volvería loco. Camino hasta el auto donde Neji lo estaba esperando y subió. Este día sería igual de largo que el anterior.

* * *

Hinata caminaba hacía la cafetería, sabía que todos estaban ahí porque había escuchado a Karin refunfuñando sobre que iba a follarse a alguien en la cafetería y dejaría que todos la vieran. Recordar eso provocó un sonrojo masivo en ella aunque también estaban Temari y Tenten que ahora estaban con Ino mientras ella iba a hablar con Sakura sobre su encierro en el hospital, había estado recibiendo llamadas todos estos días de padres preocupados queriendo ver a sus hijos, la mayoría estaban dentro del cordón, excepto el abuelo de Konohamaru, suspiró mientras abría las puertas de cafetería para encontrar a todos caminando de un lado al otro, haciendo llamadas, en los computadores. Le hacía recordar a la estación donde trabajaba Naruto.

-¡Hinata-chan! –Su rubio novio corrió hacía ella con intención de abrazarla pero Sasuke lo jaló del cuello de la camisa antes de que pudiera.- ¡Teme! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Sabes que no la puedes abrazar, Dobe. – Sasuke se veía cansado pero le dio un golpe a Naruto y se fue de nuevo. Estaba enojado, Sakura se había ido con Sai, aunque fuera por trabajo no dejaba de molestarlo, pero lo que lo dejaba más molestó era que había visto a Sakura sonreír y sonrojarse varias veces mientras hablaba por mensajes en su teléfono. Dudaba que Ino la hiciera sonreír así.

-Naruto.- le tocó la mejilla suavemente.- Sabes que no nos podemos abrazar, no quiero que te pase nada.

-¡Estaré bien Dattebayo! –Le sonrió como solo podía hacer.- Hable con mamá, dijo que cuando saliéramos teníamos que ir a comer todos.- Hinata sonrió, Kushina era igual a Naruto pero un poco controlada y ella la adoraba, los hacía sonreír y la había recibido sin preguntas.

-Dile que todos iremos. –Rozo con la yema de los dedos enguantados sus labios que estaban debajo de su tapa bocas, haciendo que el rubio cerrará los ojos, era lo más cercano a un beso que iban a tener en un buen rato.- ¿Sabes dónde está Sakura? Necesitaba preguntarle algunas cosas sobre la cuarentena.

-¡Claro! Está con Sai viendo unas muestras en el laboratorio, yo te acompaño.

Salieron juntos de la cafetería y Naruto le agarró la mano, aprovechando que nadie los veía. Caminaron así por el pasillo que llevaba a los laboratorios sintiendo como sus corazones palpitaban tan rápido que les daba miedo que el otro lo escuchará, tenían años siendo novios pero todavía se sentía como si fueran semanas.

-Están aquí Hinata-chan –Señaló una ventana que estaba a su lado y vio a Sakura inclinada en un microscopio mientras Sai anotaba cosas que Sakura veía. El rubio se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla con el tapaboca puesto haciendo que Hinata se sonrojará hasta las orejas y sonrió.- Quería hacer eso desde que te vi, bueno, en los labios pero creo que ese será para otra ocasión.- sonrió más ampliamente cuando vio a Hinata tocando su mejilla con sus dedos, le dio golpecitos a la ventana.- ¡Sakura-chan!- Sakura los miró y salió.

-Hinata, Naruto, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –los miró curiosa.

-Hinata-chan estaba aquí para preguntarte algo y yo la acompañe. –Sakura y Naruto miraron a Hinata esperando a que hablará pero está estaba todavía con la mano en su mejilla y roja haciendo que Sakura mirará amenazante a Naruto.

-¿Se besaron?

-¡N-no, Sakura-chan! ¿Co-cómo crees?

-Estás muy nervioso. –entrecerró los ojos mirando al rubio mientras esté evitaba sus ojos.

-¡Lo juro, Da-dattebayo! Creo que el dobe deber estar buscándome, de-debo irme. –Le acarició la mano a Hinata y miró con miedo a Sakura para salir corriendo.

-¡Cobarde! –gritó mientras veía a Naruto irse corriendo, miró a Hinata y suspiró, años de besarse y todavía quedaba así.- ¡Hinata!

-Sakura-chan no me grites. –Sakura la miró con una ceja elevada y Hinata se sonrojo a un mayor.-Y-yo quería saber cuándo se pueden ir los niños- Le dijo avergonzada y la pelirosa sonrió suavemente.

-Son cuarenta y ocho horas, pero creo que con veinticuatro estarán bien.- le puso una mano en el hombro y miró la hora, 6:30- Se pueden ir a las doce.

Hinata asintió y sonrió, tal vez todo volvería a la normalidad pronto. Pero luego recordó.

-Sakura-chan.- está la miró interrogante.- ¿Cómo está Udon?- Sakura suspiró recordando al pequeño niño.

-No muy bien.-la miró con tristeza.- No creo que… viva, Hina. Lo siento. –le dieron ganas de abrazarla cuando la vio soltar unas pocas lagrimas así que agarró su mano y la apretó. Hinata se dio cuenta en ese momento que nada iba a estar bien, nada.

* * *

Todos miraron el televisor sorprendidos excepto Temari, Sakura acababa de llegar con Hinata y Sai y se sorprendieron igual que los presentes. Era Anko pero ella no importaba, lo que en verdad importaba era Shikamaru que estaba a su lado.

- _El cordón fue impuesto por el presidente para la prevención de expansión del virus_ –escucharon a la mujer hablar como si el tema fuera si estaba soleado o no.- _Necesitamos que guarden la calma y sigan las reglas._

- _El virus es altamente contagioso, más que todos por los fluidos.-_ habló Shikamaru y todos solo estaban en shock todavía, ¿Qué hacía él ahí?- _Y es mortal en el 100% de los casos. Sé que da miedo pero debemos mantenernos unidos y mantener el orden y la calma. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer o todo empeorará. Tenemos que superar esto, sé que podemos hacerlo, hay un grupo de personas dentro del cordón luchando por hallar la cura para el virus.-_ Todos los presentes sonríen al escucharlo pero sienten más presión de la que ya sentían.- _Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno entre otros, están haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que todo salga bien.-_ Se escuchó como varias personas hablaba al tiempo y que preguntaban sobre el "Equipo siete"- _Sé que los conocen, y que los conocían cuando eran un equipo en el escuadrón especial de la academia de policía, y por eso mismo deben confiar en ellos, lo hicieron una vez, lo deberían hacer de nuevo. Eso es todo.-_ Los presentes quedaron mirando a Sakura, ellos no sabían que ella había estado en la academia y menos que hacía parte del equipo siete que salvó a la ciudad de un atentado terrorista hace cuatro años.

-Ya no me miren así.- Habló sonrojada la pelirosa.- Eso fue hace años, decidí estudiar medicina y al tiempo estaba en la academia y forme equipo con estos dos.- suspiró mirando a Naruto y Sasuke que le sonrieron cada uno a su manera y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Cómo pudiste estar en la academia? Seguro ni golpeas duro. –Habló Hidan haciendo enojar a Sakura. Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, Ino, Hinata, Kiba y Gaara temblaron al mirar a Sakura y sintieron una gota de sudor bajarles por la espalda.

-Hidan… N-no le hables a-así. –tartamudeó Naruto mientras sus compañeros asentían, incluso Sasuke había aprendido a temerle a la pelirosa.

-Rétame y te parto las bolas, animal.

\- Uhh la princesa tiene garras.- Sonrió divertido con algo de miedo. Sakura iba a decir algo pero Itachi la interrumpió con su teléfono en la mano que había dejado en la mesa.

-Sakura es Kakashi.


	7. Chapter 7

Holis xD

Iba a subir el capitulo el domingo pero Game of Thrones me dejó triste y deprimida de la vida y ando estudiando para examenes de la u. Pero aquí lo tienen mis amores xD

Espero que les guste y gracias por leer y comentar

* * *

 **Capítulo siete**

Los chicos miraron a Sakura, quien le había colgado a Kakashi hace cinco minutos y luego había intentado hacer otra llamada pero parecía que la otra persona no respondía y todavía no les había dicho una sola palabra sobre lo que hablaron o a quien llamaba, eso les ponía nerviosos. Sasuke vio que su hermano tenía la intención de acercarse a ella pero él fue más rápido y se sentó a su lado mirándola.

-Kakashi dijo que el apartamento de la chica de la foto está afuera del cordón.- habló Sakura con voz suave sin mirarlo y todos podían escucharla. Sasuke sintió ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, llevarla a un lugar seguro y nunca salir de nuevo.- Neji y Shika fueron a revisarlo pero el conserje les dijo que no había regresado en la noche; Lee y Chouji buscaron en las cámaras de tránsito y encontraron su auto al interior del cordón.

-¿Eso no es bueno?

-Si pero lo encontraron al frente del edificio "Beel"- miró a Naruto y esté supo lo que significaba. En ese edificio vivía un chico del que Sakura gustó por un tiempo y que terminaron siendo muy amigos. Sasuke vio como los dos hablaban con la mirada y supo que algo la preocupaba.- Kakashi dio la orden de que fueran a revisar el edificio.

-Iremos Sakura-chan. –le sonrió a su mejor amiga y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta.- Estoy seguro que estará bien. Teme, fosforito, perro, vámonos que no tenemos todo el día y ya tengo hambre, Dattebayo.

Sasuke le dio una última mirada a la pelirosa que sonreía débilmente y se encaminó con Naruto ignorando su insulto y los gritos de Kiba por llamarlo perro, su mente estaba divagando sobre la identidad de la persona por la cual Sakura estaba tan preocupada.

* * *

El vecindario donde se encontraba el edificio no era muy seguro, no entendía como Sakura conocía a alguien de ahí, era imposible. No se había demorado mucho en llegar, no había tráfico y las calles nunca se vieron más solas que ahora.

Kiba había aprendido su lección y entró de segundo, detrás de Gaara, el edificio estaba desolado pero era pequeño, de dos pisos con tres apartamentos por piso. Naruto y Sasuke tomaron el primer piso, mientras Kiba y Gaara decidieron ir por el segundo. El equipo Emo-Ramen, como les había nombrado Naruto a pesar de que Sasuke lo golpeó por idiota, tocaban la primera puerta sin respuesta y Sasuke prosiguió a abrirla pero antes de entrar miró a Naruto.

-Dobe.- Sasuke habló suavemente y Naruto lo miró.- ¿A quién buscamos?

-Teme, ¿estas volviéndote viejo? –Bromeó Naruto mirándolo, sabía a qué se refería Sasuke pero no iba a dejar ir una oportunidad de burlarse de él.- Creó que debería comprarte pastillas para la memoria, aunque me debes muchos platos de ramen, Dattebayo, así que mejor no te compró nada.

-No seas dobe, Dobe.-lo golpeó con una vena marcada en su frente y Naruto rio fuerte.

-No es mi deber decirlo, Teme. Lo siento.- entró al apartamento seguido por un Sasuke derrotado y lo revisaron completo sin encontrar nada que pudiera ayudarlos.- Bueno, no es aquí.

Tocaron la puerta del segundo apartamento y abrieron. _Maldición,_ pensaron los dos al tiempo, al ver a al menos diez personas tiradas en el suelo, un par tosieron mientras otras solo los miraban confundidos. Sasuke le hizo señas a Naruto de que llamará a Kiba y Gaara y empezaran a sacar a todas las personas de aquí mientras el buscaba a la chica.

Caminó revisando cada puerta hasta que llegó a la última habitación del pequeño apartamento, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la chica de la foto vomitando sangre en el suelo con un hombre de aproximadamente su edad sobándole la espalda, pero este estaba utilizando guantes y tapaboca, lo que le pareció un poco raro.

-Necesitó que vengan conmigo y que tú te alejes de ella, por favor.- los dos lo miraron y asintieron. El hombre se alejó de la chica y ambos caminaron siguiéndolo. Esperaba que tuvieran cuartos desocupados en el área de cuarentena porque meterían muchas personas ahí dentro.

* * *

-¡Kakashi!- Neji corrió hasta el peligris que había dejado de hablar con unos oficiales para mirarlo y se alejaron para poder hablar mejor.- Sasuke y su escuadrón encontraron a la chica junto con otros diez, los están llevando al hospital ahora mismo.

-Gracias por avisarme, Neji. – se pasó una mano por la cara. Eran las doce del mediodía y no había comido nada desde ayer, estaba exhausto.

-Te ves un poco cansado.- le dio un apretón de apoyo en el hombro.- Fuiste el único que no salió a comer así que traje algo. –Le mostró una bolsa que Kakashi no había notado. El peligris estaba sorprendido, pensó que nadie se había dado cuenta de que no había podido salir a comer, pero el segundo cubito de hielo, que no era tan hielo ahora, lo había notado. En realidad, si era el apocalipsis.

-Siento que eres mi esposa, y no lo había notado hasta ahora. –bromeó sonriendo y agarró la bolsa que Neji le tendía.

-Si yo fuera mujer, o gay, no andaría contigo.- le dijo rodando los ojos.

-Sakura te adiestro muy bien.

Kakashi rio cuando vio que Neji se sonrojo imperceptiblemente para los demás pero muy notorio para él. Sabía que a Neji todavía le gustaba un poco Sakura y que este sabía un poco de la relación _SasuSaku,_ como Naruto había decidido nombrar al par hace algunos años, así que había había apoyado a Neji cuando este decidido sabiamente no decirle a Sasuke de la corta relación, más que relación solo un par de besos, que Neji había compartido con la pelirosa. Pero los dos nunca perdieron el contacto.

-No sé de qué hablas Kakashi. Yo me voy que Nara debe estarme buscando.

-¡No huyas de tus sentimientos Neji! –rio al verlo caminar más rápido, ignorando su grito. Cuando Sasuke se enterará de lo que paso entre Sakura y Neji, no le iba a gustar mucho pero él se divertiría en grande.

* * *

Hinata, Ino y Sakura estaban en la azotea con los niños que quedaban, solo tres ya que el resto fueron recogidos por sus padres hace algunos minutos; la pelirosa fue prácticamente secuestrada por sus amigas al verla tan cansada y preocupada.

-Frentona, estaba pensando en comprarme un babydoll. ¿Tú que opinas?- Sakura miró a Ino incrédula. ¿En serio hablaba de eso ahora? No pudo evitar carcajearse y miró a Hinata e Ino que la miraba riendo también.

-Gracias, cerda. Necesitaba reír un poco.- le golpeo el brazo suavemente mientras miraba a los niños.- El virus me tiene la vida hecha cuadritos. Habló de eso, pienso en eso, sueño con eso. –suspiró cansada.

-No te preguntaré sobre nada del virus hoy, Sakura-chan –habló Hinata dándole una sonrisa.- Hoy hablaremos de lo que sea menos el virus. Te ves cansada, te hará bien dejar de pensar por un rato. –Sakura sonrió suavemente, no sabía cuánto las extrañaba hasta que las vio.

Las chicas pasaron unos buenos veinte minutos hablando de sexo, chicos, niños, relaciones, de todo un poco que hizo que Sakura se olvidará momentáneamente del virus y de que tenía que ayudar a Sai a encontrar una cura. Hinata miró a los niños por un momento y se dio cuenta que faltaba uno.

-¡Shino! ¡Shino! –se levantó rápidamente buscando por todos lados y se acercó a Konohamaru con Sakura e Ino tras de ella.- ¡Konohamaru! ¿Dónde está Shino?

-Dijo que quería ir al baño, Profe. –Hinata miró a Sakura e Ino que asintieron mientras está corría a buscar al niño que faltaba. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y lo vio.

Estaba frente a un conserje…infectado.

.¡Shino! Alejate de él.- se acercó al niño y lo jaló suave del brazo pero antes de que esté pudiera alejarse, el conserje le agarró la mano sacándole el guante en el proceso diciendo " _ayuda"_. Hinata miraba con horror como la mano del niño se llenaba de la sangre que el hombre botaba por su nariz para luego caer muerto en las escaleras.

-¡Sakura!

* * *

Itachi vio a su hermano llegar con su escuadrón y un montón de personas, entre ellas la chica de la foto, que a simple vista, se veían infectadas. Se acercó a su hermano junto a sus compañeros que habían llegado de recoger provisiones y se puso a su lado entre Naruto y él.

-¡Chicos! Ayuden a Gaara y Kiba.- les ordenó a sus compañeros que asintieron y se pusieron a ayudar.

-¡Oga! – Naruto corrió hacia un castaño que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos luciendo bastante despreocupado para haber estado en medio de todo esto. El hombre sonrió y empezó a hablar efusivamente con Naruto. Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué tanta confianza? ¿Quién era ese tipo? Por alguna razón sentía que lo había visto antes.

-Su nombre es Tatsumi Oga*, más conocido como "El agresivo Oga" –habló su hermano y lo hizo recordar. El agresivo Oga era un hombre que fue conocido por golpear gangster y ladrones, luego hace unos años había tenido una gran pelea contra dos clanes que manejaban la ciudad, todo por salvar a un grupo de estudiantes y después de eso no se volvió a saber de él hasta ahora.

Siguió mirando como los dos hablaban y no pudo evitar acercarse a ellos. No eran celos, claro que no. ¿Por qué sentiría celos de alguien que hablara con su mejor amigo? Naruto era su mejor amigo, idiota pero su mejor amigo y nadie cambiaría eso.

-¡Dobe! ¿Qué demonios haces? Él podría estar infectado.

-Novio de Naruto, no te sulfures. –le contestó burlonamente haciendo que a Sasuke se le marcará una vena en su frente que Naruto sabía, explotaría.- Yo no estaba en la fiesta. Conozco a Lyn, la chica de cabellos rubios. Ella me mandó un mensaje diciendo que se sentía muy mal así que baje de mi apartamento, con guantes y todo. Cuando llegué, nadie estaba tan mal y estoy seguro que no estoy infectado.

-De cualquier manera, debes quedarte en cuarentena hasta que estemos seguros. No quiero morir por un estúpido. –habló Sasuke enojado mientras el castaño lo miraba de la misma manera. Naruto se estaba poniendo nervioso así que empujó a Oga para llevarlo a cuarentena y Sasuke los empezó a seguir. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo que los llevaría a el área de cuarentena, el pelinegro vio que los dos idiotas frente a él se detenían y miró hacia el frente para encontrarse a una cansada, triste y sorprendida Sakura.

-¡Tatsumi! –la pelirosa exclamó soltando un suspiro audible para todos. Sasuke solo podía pensar en que Sakura conocía a ese idiota y lo trataba con tanta naturalidad, vio como el idiota se acercaba rápidamente a ella y esta acerco sus manos a las mejillas de el para acariciarlas haciéndole guardar distancia entre ellos.- Me tenías preocupada. ¿Por qué no contestas el maldito teléfono?

-No sé dónde está. –sonrió viendo a la pelirosa frente a el preocupada, sintiéndose relajado por las caricias de esta..- Lo deje en mi departamento cuando fui a ayudar a Lyn.

-¿Quién es Lyn? -Sasuke escuchó el tono molesto y de broma en su voz y solo pudo enojarse aún más, Sakura tenía demasiada confianza con el idiota y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-No te preocupes, ella tiene novio, es demasiado joven para ti y tu eres mi mujer.- Sakura sonrió en grande, había estado tan preocupado de ese idiota. Sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella y miró a Sasuke mirándola con una expresión que no sabía describir.

-Deberíamos ponerte en cuarentena. Solo por veinticuatro horas, ¿Si?

-Teme -susurró Naruto mientras ambos veían como Oga asentía y Sakura y el empezaban a caminar.- Deberías disimular los celos.

-Cállate Dobe si no quieres que golpee la cara de idiota que tienes.- Sasuke los miró desaparecer por el pasillo, dio la vuelta y salió dando sacadas. Naruto lo siguió viendo lo celoso que estaba, era un poco divertido.

-Sasuke. –Se acercó Itachi.- Neji llamó y pregunto cómo iba todo, y también pregunto por Sakura. –Los dos pelinegros fruncieron el ceño, mientras Naruto daba pasos hacia atrás. Sabía que tarde o temprano Sasuke sabría de Neji y Sakura pero no sabía que Itachi también estaría celoso, él no quería estar cerca cuando lo sepan.-¿Dónde está Oga?

Sasuke solo gruñó e Itachi supo que debía estar con Oga, y sin pensarlo se le salió un gruñido igual que al de su hermano. Ambos empezaron a caminar gruñendo mientras Naruto los miraba desde atrás y suspiraba siguiéndolos, este iba a ser un día incluso más largo que ayer.

* * *

*= Tatsumi Oga/Oga Tatsumi del anime _Beelzebub,_ me lo he estado viendo ultimamente y estoy obsesionada con ese hombre. No pude no meterlo, ya que shippeo a Sakura con todo el mundo xD


	8. Chapter 8

Well, me perdí por dos semanas creo xD Estaba ocupada con la u pero ya estoy de vacaciones -hace fiesta-

Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste el capítulo :3

* * *

 **Capítulo ocho**

Sasuke e Itachi estaban sentados en un sofá, uno al lado del otro, con el ceño fruncido mirando a una pelirosa que hablaba con Deidara y Sasori al final de la cafetería. Ninguno se había dado cuenta que ambos hacían los mismos gestos o que estaban sintiendo lo mismo. Era una molestia.

Al tiempo, cruzaron los brazos y profundizaron el ceño cuando vieron a Deidara guiñarle a Sakura y esta reía. Naruto que estaba sentado a un lado de ellos, turnaba su mirada nervioso de Sakura a Sasuke e Itachi, era gracioso ver como los hermanos Uchiha se parecían así que decidió jugar un rato y sonriendo habló.

-¿Saben?–ambos lo miraron al tiempo y el rubio intentó no reír.- Los dos son iguales, hacen los mismos gestos y todo al tiempo. –los dos pelinegros lo miraron mal y él solo se pudo reír a carcajadas atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¡Cállate! –Gritaron los dos hermanos y se miraron frunciendo el ceño- ¡No hables al mismo tiempo que yo! ¡Cállate! ¡No, tú cállate! ¡Soy mejor que tú! –Naruto estaba revolcándose en su puesto, riendo tan fuerte que sus ojos lagrimaban, esto era oro. Sakura, Sasori y Deidara se acercaron junto a Nagato, Gaara, Kiba e Hidan, mientras Hinata, Ino, Tenten y Temari, que se encontraban fuera de la cafetería, se asomaron para ver porque tanto escándalo.- ¡Maldito! ¡Basta!

Sakura los miraba con una ceja alzada, intentando no sonreír. Estos dos eran unos bebes. –Okay, bebes, ya entendimos que no hablan al tiempo.- los dos la miraron y sonrojándose levemente, se dieron cuenta del espectáculo que estaban montando.- Si ya terminaron de pelear, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Kakashi quiere hablar con ustedes. –Señaló al grupo de Sasuke.- y Tsunade quiere hablar con ustedes.- les dijo a Akatsuki, como su tía le había dicho que se llamaban- y yo tengo que encargarme con las chicas de los niños e infectados así que todos a trabajar.

Sakura aplaudió una vez y camino hasta donde las chicas que miraban divertida como todos esos hombres, tan testarudos, le hacían caso a todo lo que su amiga les decía.

Un hombre sentado en un cuarto no muy lejos de la zona afectada pero afuera del cordón, miró el video que se encontraba en su computador. Las cosas eran peores de lo que parecía. Su mejor amigo, Juugo que estaba dentro del cordón, le había mandado un video sobre el verdadero estado de la ciudad.

* * *

Las noticias mentían, las autoridades mentían, a Suigetsu Hōzuki no le sorprendía para nada; todo dentro del cordón estaba peor de lo que todos sabían. No reinaba la calma y definitivamente no tenían el virus controlado. En el video que le había mando Juugo se veían cuerpos en las calles y como personas normales, con guantes y tapabocas los acumulaban en lugares lejos de las calles, había caos por toda esa parte de la ciudad. Las bandas delincuenciales dominaban las calles, robaban, tomaban lo que querían y no había nadie que hiciera nada ya que el 95% de los policías estaban convenientemente afuera del cordón.

En ese momento, tomó la decisión que cambiaría muchas cosas de ahora en adelante para la gente atrapada en ese lado de la ciudad.

Tenten se encontraba atrás de Temari, ellas junto a Hinata e Ino seguían a Sakura. La habían logrado convencer de ver el área de cuarentena y Hinata sentía que sería lo peor que había hecho que Sakura hiciera.

-Realmente no quiero que vean esto pero les prometí que lo haría. –puso una clave y la puerta hizo un pequeño ruido abriéndose.

-No te preocupes Sakura, estaremos bien.- le dijo Temari y la pelirosa la miró con duda, sabía que no lo estarían. Caminaron y lo que vieron las dejó heladas. Personas, personas encerradas en habitaciones. Todos las miraban y ellas pudieron ver que una gran mayoría sangraba por los orificios de su cara. Esto era horrible, no podían creer que estaban viendo esto.

Se dieron cuenta que Sakura tenía razón. No estarían bien.

Vieron como la pelirosa se acercaba a uno de los cuartos del fondo y sonreía a la persona dentro. Ellas se apresuraron hasta llegar a ella, verían a Shino y luego se irían de ese lugar de horrores. Al llegar a su lado, miraron al vidrio frente a ellas y se encontraron con un castaño muy atractivo, bastante atractivo a decir verdad, pareciera que mirara dentro del alma de cada una con un aura misteriosa y les sonrió a las recién llegadas causando que todas las presentes, menos Sakura, se sonrojaron.

-Van cuatro horas y se siente como dos días.- habló con voz profunda haciendo que Ino se mordiera el labio inferior y las otras se sonrojaran- ¿No tienes libros que me des o por lo menos un juego?

-No seas impaciente, Tatsumi.- rio Sakura haciendo sonreír más ampliamente a el hombre haciendo que las chicas se preguntaran que tan cercanos eran esos dos.

-¿No me vas a presentar? –Se levantó de la cama y camino hasta el vidrio que lo separaba de las mujeres frente a él.- Perdonen a la pelirosa, es muy territorial y celosa. Mi nombre es Oga Tatsumi, a su servicio bellas damas.

Todas soltaron una risa tonta que hizo que Sakura rodara los ojos.- Por eso nunca te presentó a nadie. Mejor cállate y ve a dormir que tienes veinte horas por delante.- empezó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño Shino leyendo un libro.

-¡No seas celosa mi amor! ¡Mi corazón solo le pertenece a una pelirosa! - se escuchó a lo lejos y Sakura solo sonrió y rodó los ojos mientras las demás llegaban donde ella y la miraban.

-Luego les cuento como lo conocí.- dio la vuelta para mirarlas con expresión confundida.- Han pasado más de seis horas desde el contacto de Shino con el guardia y para esta hora ya debería haber tos o algo pero nada. –miró a Shino de reojo y suspiró, Hinata sintió como su alma volvía a su cuerpo. Había una oportunidad de que Shino no enfermará ni muriera.- Creo que puede ser inmune, y eso es bueno pero lo mejor será dejarlo hasta completar las veinticuatro horas para estar seguros. –Miró a las presentes y frunció el ceño haciendo que sus amigas la miraran con curiosidad.- ¿Dónde está Tenten?

* * *

Sasuke y su equipo habían terminado de hablar con Kakashi, este los había mandado a hacer rondas por la ciudad para mantener el orden. Iban a ser muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que solo había quince policías en toda la ciudad contando a los cuatro del equipo.

Gaara y Sasuke por un momento vieron como una figura pasaba corriendo por la puerta de la cafetería pero no le dieron importancia. El pelinegro le dijo a sus compañeros que lo esperaran un momento y fue a buscar a Sakura, necesitaba hablar con ella antes de irse.

-Sakura.- esta lo volteo a mirar con una mirada preocupada y Sasuke no pudo estar más sorprendido cuando esta lo abrazó fuerte.

-Tenten…- dijo ahogando las palabras en su pecho.- No está en el hospital, Sasuke. No sabemos dónde está y estamos asustadas, estoy asustada. - lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y este solo le puso una mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza para abrazarla más fuerte.

-Entiendo.- acarició con ternura el cabello pelirosa, esa era una de las cosas que amaba y odiaba de esa mujer, se preocupaba tanto por los demás que a veces se olvidaba de ella misma.- Los chicos y yo tenemos que salir, así que la buscaré en los alrededores y tu llamá a Shikamaru o Kakashi para que estén pendiente de las separaciones, puede que intente salir en un ataque de panico ¿okay? –Sakura asintió sin levantar la cara del pecho de Sasuke e intento separarse dándose cuenta que lo abrazaba y no era el momento ni el lugar pero este la detuvo.- Sé que deberíamos separarnos, pero ¿nos podemos quedar un momento así?

Sakura no pudo decir nada más que volver a abrazarlo, su olor masculino impregnaba su nariz. Siempre había pensado que Sasuke tenía el olor más… atrayente y excitante que jamás había percibido en un hombre. Por primera vez, en un largo tiempo, se sintió cómoda y seguro; sabía que no duraría por siempre pero lo disfrutaría por ahora. Lo que más sorprendió a Sakura fue sentir el corazón del pelinegro latir rápido, ¿ella lo afectaba de esa manera?

El pelinegro todavía no podía creer que le había pedido eso, ¿Cómo se le ocurría? Pero ella no le había dicho que no, es más, lo había vuelto a abrazar haciéndolo perderse en ese olor a cerezo y vainilla que siempre traía. No pudo evitar posar la nariz en su cabello e inhalo. Su olor y su cuerpo contra el suyo lo calmaba y lo excitaba al tiempo.

 _"Mmm, Sasu-Sasuke… más…más rápido…"_

Estaba teniendo pequeños recuerdos de la pequeña pelirosa debajo de su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre. Maldita sea, era un jodido pervertido, tenía que alejarse de esa mujer. Después de todos estos años, esa maldita pelirosa lo volvía loco, su corazón latía extremadamente rápido y si no se alejaba rápido su miembro terminaría tan duro que no podría caminar.

Lentamente se alejó de la mujer y sin evitarlo le dio un beso en la frente. La forma en la que Sakura le sonrió hizo que le dieran ganas de besarla ahí mismo pero tenía que ser sensato y fuerte, la vida de los dos estaba en juego.

-La encontraré, lo prometo. – y sin darle tiempo a Sakura de decir una palabra, se fue por donde vino.

* * *

Neji amarró su cabello en una coleta; el calor era increíble. Maldito calentamiento global, ayer estaba haciendo frío y hoy parece el infierno en la tierra. Camino en le extensión menos transcurrida de la cerca electrificada, Kakashi los había mandado a diferentes puntos para cuidar que nadie fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para intentar saltar una cerca electrificada.

-¿Hola? – contestó su teléfono sin ver quien era y sin quitar la vista de la cerca.

- ** _¡Neji!_** \- el corazón del castaño saltó por un momento cuando escuchó esa voz.- **_Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo. Hay una amiga que estoy cien porciento segura de que intentará escapar por la cerca._**

-Hola, Sakurita. Yo también me alegro de oírte. –dijo con sarcasmo disimulado y escuchó una suave risa y luego un suspiró.

- ** _Lo siento Neji. Hola, cieguito de mi alma. Extrañaba tu voz.-_** Dijo en voz aniñada y Neji no pudo evitar sonreír estúpidamente.

-Así me gusta. Ahora cuéntame lo de tu amiga.

- ** _Su nombre es Tenten y siempre está peinada con dos chonguitos en la cabeza. Supongo que tuvo un ataque de pánico y salió corriendo del hospital. Naruto y los demás están buscando de esté lado de la ciudad y ya llamé a Lee, Shika y Chouji que miraran en su lado. ¿Puedes estar pendiente por favor?_** –Neji escuchó el ruego en su voz y no pudo decirle que no, era débil.

-Está bien, estaré vigilando. Te lo prometo.

- ** _¡Te adoro! Hablamos luego ciego-_** Sonrió divertido y siguió mirando a la cerca, ¿era esa chica tan estúpida como para intentar salir?

* * *

Tenten corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, intentaba esquivar las bolsas de basura, bicicletas tiradas y rogaba mentalmente no cruzarse con alguna banda que rondaban en Atlanta. No podía estar más aquí adentro, se sentía claustrofóbica. No era fuerte como Sakura, no podía ver a toda esa gente morir… no quería morir.

Era egoísta, la castaña lo sabía; dejar a sus amigas sin decirles nada y simplemente correr como si no hubiera mañana era de egoístas pero por mucho que amará a sus amigas, no podía hacer esto. Tenía que huir.

A lo lejos vio la cerca metálica que separaba a los de adentro con los de afuera y corrió más rápido viendo que no había nadie alrededor.

Saldría de ahí, lo haría así fuera lo último que hiciera.

* * *

Sakura se sentía mucho mejor ahora que tenía a los demás ayudando, mando a Ino y Temari a ayudar a Akatsuki en lo que necesitarán, mientras Hinata cuidaba de Konohamaru, que era el único niño además de Shino que quedaba.

Caminó hasta la cuarentena, hablaría un rato con Tatsumi antes de ir a ayudar a Sai con el intento de antídoto. Hasta el momento parecía que Shino era inmune y si era así, lo podrían utilizar para una cura. Entró y llegó hasta donde Tatsumi, estaba profundamente dormido. Sonrió viendo que le hizo caso y miro donde había estado Shino dándose cuenta que no había nadie y la puerta estaba abierta. ¡¿Qué demonios?! Sintió un ruido en su espalda y vio a un hombre con agarrando la mano de Shino… con un arma en su otra mano.

-Señor…- habló Sakura intentado parecer calmada, lo cual no era muy fácil ya que estaba temblando.- No se lo puede llevar, puede estar infecta…

-¡Cállese! –le apuntó con el arma e hizo que Tatsumi se levantará.- ¡Se supone que lo cuidarían! ¡Y me dicen que no me lo puedo llevar por ustedes no supieron cuidarlo bien!

-Tranquilícese por favor…- se sentía asustada, no era la primera vez que le apuntaban con un arma, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Vio de reojo a Tatsumi en la ventana, estaba gritando y con expresión de desespero pero no podía escucharlo porque el comunicador no estaba activado. Dio un paso hacia el hombre- Entiendo que este asustado…

-¡Usted no sabe nada! ¡Seguramente no tiene hijos! – un recuerdo doloroso paso por la cabeza de Sakura que sin pensarlo hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Dio otro paso hacia él y este tuvo un ataque y la golpeó con el mango de la pistola haciéndola caer al suelo y volvió a apuntarla con la misma. -¡No se acerque o disparo!

-No se puede llevar a Shino, señor. –se llevó una mano a la mejilla y se levantó rápidamente con la intención de quitarle el arma a el hombre pero este disparó.


End file.
